Rigmarole
by DoctorDonnaFriend
Summary: She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good! Rating to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 1

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good! Rating to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

Dear People of Fanfiction,

This is a first for me so give me a shot. Okay? Okay.

Thanks.

**footle**

to talk or act foolishly; to waste time.

It was like any other night of her college career. The sun had long ago dropped and and the remainder of her meal sat cold on the desk next to her. Tempe sat at a secluded desk in the library; the one by the window that she loved so much. Her papers were neatly stacked, her books opened and marked in her elegant scrawl, and her pens organized by size and color. It was well past midnight and she wondered if her roommate worried about her when she disappeared at night. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she focused on the book in front of her again. She had worked very hard to finish high school with high marks so she could attend this university and finally have a say in her own life. She might as well work hard.

She was usually alone in the library at this time; that's why she preferred it. Unlike the hectic days when the seats were crowded with students who cared more about planning their social life for the upcoming nights and weekends than their actual work, the dark night offered a silence that allowed Tempe to focus. There were no hustle of students finishing their last minute assignments, no whispers from those who had nothing better to do than pass time, no shuffling of chairs as people came and left again. Yes, being there at night was much better. Being alone was much better.

However, on this particular night, she didn't have the luxury of quiet like she normally did. There, in the middle of the library, spread out across the largest table sat a man. He seemed to be deeply submersed in the papers in front of him but his fidgeting made more noise than he was probably aware of. He kept pushing through the pages around him, as if constantly in search of a different page. Every few seconds, his chair would creak as he shifted his weight. The click of his pen and the tap of his fingers on the table kept a steady rhythm and Tempe couldn't help but nod her head along with it.

Though she could only see the back of him, Tempe decided that his skeletal structure was very symmetrical and his muscular build was very pleasing. She watched as his arms flexed as he shuffled his papers again. The definition in his muscle was almost thought-stopping. Almost.

Sighing to herself, she scolded herself internally again for getting distracted. She glanced over at him again and noticed his strong shoulders slump, obviously in frustration. She wondered what had him so troubled on a Friday night. In fact, she wondered why he was troubled at all. He didn't look to be the type that holed themselves up in the library. He was clearly attractive, she pondered to herself, why wasn't he out drinking alcohol and having sex with girls?

Again she chastised herself. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she focus? And why was she feeling jealous of the girls that this man, who she had not yet seen the face of, was not even having sex with. She rolled her eyes at her childish behavior and began packing up. She wasn't getting anything done anyway, might as well go home.

As she put her last book into her bag, she looked over at him again only to see his dark brown eyes staring right back at her. She paused and stared at him, she couldn't help herself. He was remarkable; the back of his body doing no justice to what the rest of him entailed. She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. Finally, he smiled and she blushed. She blushed? What was wrong with her? She didn't blush! She managed a smile back and finally went back to packing her bag.

On her way out, she passed his table. Just as she was about to make it to the door, he called out to her, "Hey,"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him nervously, "Um. Hi."

"Are you walking home right now? By yourself?" He questioned, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh.. uh.. yeah. The dorms, they're not far," she stumbled on her words.

"That's not really safe. It's dark and you don't really know who's out there," he told her.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," she responded almost curtly, rolling her eyes.

He smiled at her and laughed a little to himself, "I believe that. Listen, just be careful, you know? Stranger Danger and all that,"

"Says the strange man sitting by himself in the library," she responded immediately.

This time he laughed out loud, "Good point. I'm Seeley. Uh, Seeley Booth. And you are?"

"Tired." As she turned to leave she added, "Happy studying, Seeley."

"Thanks, Stranger!" He practically shouted after her.

**A/N: **any thoughts, comments, suggestions are wanted and appreciated! Like I said, I'm brand new so help a sister out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rigmarole:** Chapter 2

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**bibliobibuli  
><strong>those who read too much.

Life was relatively quiet for Tempe in the following week. She went to classes and continued her nightly routine in the library, thankfully without any more disruptions. She told herself she couldn't be more glad, but she mentally checked every table in the library for him every time she was there. After she had left that night a week ago, she had gone home, laid in her bed, and stayed up all night thinking about his perfect face. She couldn't quiet place what was wrong with her. It seemed that every time her mind wandered, it would focus on the strange man in the library. Seeley Booth. His name rolled around in her thoughts, leaving her a little flushed each time.

By Friday, she had become a professional at pushing his face out of her mind. She promised to herself that in the next week she was going to forget about the whole event. She wasn't going to think about his strong shoulders slumping in defeat or his long neck stretching out knots. She was going to forget how his soft brown hair ran every which direction when he ran his fingers through it. She was going to block out his warm eyes staring her down from across the library. Seeley Booth was a remarkable example of a man, that was for sure. But he probably hadn't thought about her once in the past week, so why had he not left her mind? Enough was enough, she had to stop wasting time.

As she entered the library that Friday night, her whole world stopped. There, sprawled across the table closest to her favorite spot was none other than Seeley Booth. Completely perfect and muscular Seeley Booth. He didn't look much different than she remembered and she was surprised to realize she hadn't been over exaggerating him in her mind, he really was perfect. When he looked up and caught her eye, a smile spread across his face that made her knees a little wobbly.

"Hey stranger," he greeted her with a wave, "you're back again?"

"I'm here every night," she finally managed to shake herself from her shock and sat down at the desk near Seeley.

"Oh, and here I thought you came looking for me," he teased. "So I'm intruding on your quiet space, aren't I?" he motioned to the empty library around them.

"It's a public place, you're allowed to use the library if you need it. That's what it's here for," she responded logically as she began pulling out her notes.

"But you prefer to be here alone, don't you?" he asked seriously.

She stared at him for a few moments, chewing her bottom lip, contemplating what to say next. Finally she blurted out, "you fidget,"

He laughed a little, "what?"

"I find it distracting. I come to the library at night because of the silence and you're constantly moving," she stated bluntly.

"It's these wood chairs! Who can get comfortable in them?" He complained.

"When you're not shifting in your seat, you're shuffling papers. Or sighing. Or clicking your pen. Last week I thought you were composing a symphony with only your pen!" she exclaimed.

He blushed, a little embarrassed, but laughed anyway. "Okay so I'm a little restless," he confessed, "It's just that studying makes me anxious, you know? I get really nervous that I'm never going to be prepared enough to pass all these tests."

"One time I had a stomach virus and missed a week of classes. I felt very uneasy about the test," she shared with him. He blinked in her direction, a little confused. "I still received a perfect score," she added on bluntly, "but the feeling before hand was very unpleasant. That's how you feel every time?"

He laughed, "pretty much."

At this point, both of them had dropped all pretenses of studying. Tempe had put down her pen and turned in her seat and Seeley had closed his book. There was an awkward silence while they both stared at each other. Getting flustered, Tempe finally turn back around, "I really should get back to this."

He glanced over to her desk, looking at the book open in front of her. "Bones," it was meant to be a question.

She looked up, "That's not my name," she looked at him questioningly, clearly confused.

"Oh, no, I meant 'bones?' like 'you're learning the bones?' Although, you never did tell me your name."

"Temperance. Most people call me Tempe. Brennan."

"That's a very pretty name, but you know, I think you were on to something with that nickname,"

"Nickname?" She asked, again confused.

"You know, Bones."

She looked slightly shocked, "Don't call me Bones!"

He just smiled and tapped on his notes, letting her know he was going to get back to studying.

–

A few hours later, Tempe put down her pen having just finished outlining a chapter of her book. She turned in her seat to see how Seeley was doing when she noticed his form slumped over, sleeping on top of his notes. She chuckled to herself as she reached over to shake him a little, "Hey, Seeley," she whispered.

He shot straight up. Trying to gain his bearings, he mumbled, "Wha-hu-Bones?"

Again she chuckled, "you fell asleep. Maybe you should head home?"

"Yeah, I think so." He started packing up his things, taking his time as he contemplated what to do next. Finally he decided, "It's pretty late, Bones. Let me walk you home."

She hesitated, "Um. I think I'm going to stay for a while longer," she finally told him. "Maybe I'll see you around?" She added, suddenly feeling shy.

"You will definitely see me around, Bones. You said you're here every night?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, mostly."

"Good. See you, Bones!" With one last charmed smile, he turned to leave.

As he was passing through the door, she shouted after him, "Don't call me Bones, Seeley! I mean it!" You could hear him laughing as he continued on his way.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing and alerting! I hope this meets all of your expectations! Let me know! I'm open to any suggestions! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 3

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**inchmeal** little by little; gradually

When Booth didn't show up to the library the following night, Brennan had a hard time admitting to herself that she was a little upset. Not that she expected him to spend his weekend at the library, but that didn't mean she didn't want him too. Honestly, he was the first person to say more than 5 words to her outside of class in the entire year she had been on campus, other than maybe her roommate, and she was a little excited to maybe be making a friend. When he showed up on Sunday, all the anxiety and loneliness she had felt the day before flew out of her head.

On Sunday he showed up after her, carrying a bottle of the juice he had seen her drinking the week before. He placed it on her desk and took a seat at the table next to her.

When all she did was stare at the juice questioningly he explained, "It's sorta an apology for not showing up last night. I ended up driving home to see my Pops and brother, go to church with them in the morning and all."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you or anything. We never really made definite plans. Only that you'd see me around. So the apology isn't really necessary," she told him, forgetting the fact that she had wondered all night where he was.

He smiled at her one of those charm smiles that made her stomach flutter and told her, "well, Bones, you can keep the juice anyway." She rolled her eyes at the nickname and they both went back to work.

By Tuesday night, they both made the decision that they would sit at the same table to study. This time she arrived after him. It was still a little early and there were still a couple of students scattered through out the room. Her favorite desk by the window was currently being occupied by a girl with short black hair who was sorting through a deck of cards. Tempe rolled her eyes and wondered why she needed to be playing with cards in the library. She scanned the room for another desk when her eyes landed on Seeley. He had looked up as she walked in, as if he could sense she was there, and watched her contemplate the room. When they made eye contact, he smiled and gestured with his hand for her to come over. As she approached, he cleared off half of his table. Not a word was shared between them as she took a seat and pulled out her materials. They worked in companionable silence for many hours until he couldn't stop yawning and decided to go home. As he was leaving he told her, "I liked the company, Bones. You should sit with me again tomorrow." She just smiled and nodded.

–

On Thursday they both did a lot more talking than studying. When he arrived she had just finished outlining a chapter and was ready for a break. He sat down and she immediately closed her book and pushed it out from in front of her. He laughed a little but didn't question it.

Not really knowing how to start a conversation with him, she just smiled.

He smiled back and, sensing her shyness, asked her, "how was class today, Bones?"

She glared a little at the nickname but told him, "We discussed an article about female prostitutes and their pimps," she told him.

He laughed out loud. "Oh yeah?"

"Apparently the professor wants us to realize that though their profession is a bit taboo, they are still human. I was a little confused at first because that seemed like an obvious statement to make. Obviously they are human. As it was discussed I realized I was being too literal."

"Prostitution, huh? Well at least it's interesting. We're learning about the constitution right now, which has already been drilled into my head so I was a little bored."

She smiled at him, "American history?"

–

When he offered to walk her home that Thursday night, she didn't hesitate to accept. On the 15 minute walk to her dorm she learned that he was 23 but only a Sophomore, double-majoring in criminology and justice studies. He had spent 4 years in the army after high school and his plan was to be a cop of some sort. He learned that she was 19 years old and technically a Freshman but because of her genius status, she would probably graduate in 2 more years, double-majoring in Biology and Anthropology.

When they reached her dorm, they both hesitated by the entrance. Neither really wanted to say goodbye, but they weren't ready to admit it either. Finally he decided to solidify plans for the following evening. "So I'll probably be in the library earlier tomorrow. Around 3 or 4, I think. I've got a big paper to write so I want to get a jump start on that," he paused, "will I see you there?"

She blushed a little, "yeah, I'll see you at 3." With that, she turned and entered the building.

He thought about her blush all the way home.

–

The week had left Tempe feeling pretty good. She smiled a lot and was even nice to her roommate on Friday morning. However, it was Friday evening that would leave her smiling for a long time. It was Friday evening that he asked her out. Well, sort of. They would both defend that it wasn't a date. He would later admit that he really wanted it to be.

He met her outside the library at 3 and they entered together. Because they spent so much time talking the night before, they both got right down to business. They worked in silence for a few hours but as the evening wore on, Seeley's stomach began to grumble. When it because loud enough for Tempe to hear, he finally put down the book he had been searching through in defeat.

"I'm starving Bones, are you hungry?"

"A little bit, yeah," she admitted.

"Let's pack up and go get something to eat. I can't concentrate like this."

She started to protest, "I really shouldn't-"

"Quick dinner, Bones! My treat! I know this great place with the best pie!"

"I don't eat pie," she rebutted.

"Come on, Bones! It will be fine! We'll eat a little and come back here, fully energized and ready focus!"

When he gave her his absolute best charm smile, she caved, "I suppose some nourishment would be good."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

**A/N: **I'm pretty blown away by how many people have alerted this story! And reviewed! To those of you who I wasn't able to respond to, thank you so much! It means the world! Please continue to read and please continue to let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all! I probably won't be able to post again this weekend, but probably first thing next week! See you then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 4

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Predilection**

Inclination, preference toward something

When they arrived at the diner a few blocks from the library, the place was unseasonably slow. Booth waved at an older woman behind the counter and guided Tempe to a seat by the window. They sat in silence for a few moments while she looked over the menu and he looked over her. Her blues eyes sparkled as they read over the words in front of her and she chewed her lip as she pondered her choices. She looked up, catching his stare, and smiled shyly. He opened his mouth to start a conversation when the woman from the counter showed up beside their table, "Evening Seeley! Haven't seen you in a few nights. You doing okay?"

"Sorry Margo," he apologized to the woman, "been a little busy studying and stuff." He made eye contact with Tempe and she wondered if the 'and stuff' meant being with her.

"Shame," she looked into Tempe's direction, noticing her for the first time and smiling. "Oh! You brought a friend! You know I get jealous when you bring your girls here!" She teased lightly. Tempe flinched a little, wanting to defend herself. She was nobody's _girl._ And, she had to remind herself, she definitely wasn't with Booth.

"You know nobody replaces you, Margo." he flirted back. Then he introduced, "This is my uh.. friend Tempe. Bones, this is Margo! I've been eating here since my very first day on campus, Margo pretty much makes sure I don't starve!" He smiled as the two girls smiled at each other.

"Well what can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a slice of the pie you've got on display there," he pointed towards the pastry display, "And a hamburger. Bones?" He looked over at her and noticed the shy look on her face.

"Just salad, Thank you."

As Margo walked away, she winked at Seeley, silently wishing him good luck.

"She seems fond of you," she pointed out as soon as Margo was out of ear shot.

He laughed at the slight jealousy in her voice, "Yeah, I think I remind her of her son or something. She makes sure I'm taken care of. My pops has a crush on her, I think." They both laughed.

There was a pause in their conversation while Tempe played with her hands. She hesitated and then decided to ask, "she said you bring your girls here?" She was a little embarrassed to ask but her curiosity won out. How many girls did he have? Was he some sort of man-slut who preyed on unsuspecting girls in the library?

He laughed a little, embarrassed as well and began, "I-" but was cut off.

"Tempe!" The pair looked around. She was confused. No one knew her and no one talked to her in public. She finally found the source and rolled her eyes in the direction of her roommate, knowing she was only interested because of the good looking man sitting across from her.

As Amelia, her roommate, approached she exclaimed with fake excitement, "Ohmygosh! What are you doing here? I thought you like.. lived in the library!"

Booth, catching onto Tempe's discomfort and the slight dig from the girl standing in front of them, cut in, "We thought it was time for a break,"

Surprised, Amelia looked between the pair, "No wonder you spend your life in the library, huh Tempe? If I knew I could snag a hottie boyfriend in the library, well.. I'd probably do more homework." She laughed.

"We're not-" Tempe began to defend.

"I'm Amelia, Tempe's roommate," she introduced herself to Seeley and stuck her hand out with a fake smile.

"Seeley," he told her, shaking her hand.

"Well Seeley, I give you major props. Tempe's kind of a Loser. I'm surprised she left her corner in the library. I thought she just didn't like people" Tempe looked down, embarrassed and Booth decided he'd heard enough.

"Well Amelia, it was great to meet you, really, but if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something," he told her firmly. Tempe was shocked at his change in tone. He seemed upset.

"Oh! Of course! I didn't mean to interrupt your date! Have fun guys!"

"It's not a-"

Again she was interrupted, this time by Seeley, "Bye bye," he waved as she walked away, glad she was finally gone. "That's your roommate?" he asked in surprise.

"We don't really get along, if you couldn't tell. It's a mutual disrespect, I think. I'm not cool enough for her and she doesn't have an ounce of individual thought in her head." She told him.

"Based on the 2 seconds she was here, I don't really like her so I'm glad you're nothing like her. She's the loser."

"That's nice of you to say, but she has a point. I don't really have a life. I am very focused on my schooling."

"And I love that about you! Seriously, Bones, I'd rather spend every night in the library with you than a second here with her." The blush took over her face before she could stop it and she just smiled. "Now, about what you asked earlier-"

This time they were interrupted by Margo returning with their food. After the plates were settled and Margo, once again, returned to her spot at the counter, Tempe told Seeley, "Forget I said anything. I don't know why I asked but you don't have to explain anything to me."

"It was a joke, Bones. Margo was teasing me because I've never brought a girl here before even though she always asks. Usually I come in alone and hang out with Margo."

She had been intently inspecting her hands but looked up, "You brought me though."

"Yeah well," he suddenly felt shy.

She smiled at him, grabbed a fry from his plate, and changed the topic. "So, where are you from?"

–

After a small argument over who would settle the bill, in which Booth won when he reminded her that he already told her it would be his treat and told her she could cover next time, they made their way back to the library. Unlike their trip to the diner, their walk back was slow and leisurely. They walked close together, their arms and hands brushing the others as they moved. They didn't talk much, both enjoying the cool and silent night.

Outside the library, they stopped. Seeley reached over, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked down at their linked hands in question and then up into his brown eyes. He was smiling a nervous smile, which she returned and then squeezed his hand back. After a moment, they both released hands and made their way into the library and back to their Friday night. Both not quite so sure what just happened.

**A/N: **Trash or treasure? Sorry for the slight delay. I had hoped to get it out before now but I had a hard time with this one so please let me know what you think! Also, any ideas for what you'd liked to see in the next chapters? I'd LOVE to hear them! Thank you to everyone who flooded my inbox with Story Alerts, Favorites and Reviews! You're all very awesome! I've had a massive headache for three days now, so apologies for any dumb on my part!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 5

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Avert**

thwart; avoid by turning away

In the next few weeks, quite the friendship continued to grow between the two. Though they started off as study buddies, by the week before spring break they were practically inseparable best friends. On the nights they didn't spend in the library, he brought her back to the diner where she was quickly growing fond of Margo and the food. He would walk her home at night and when he found out she ran in the morning, he decided to join her there as well. After she learned his schedule, she began meeting him between classes and walking with him across campus. All was going well and they were enjoying themselves with their new friendship. And then spring break came along.

The first time Seeley realized he hadn't talked to Tempe in a few days, he blew it off telling himself that she was probably busy studying for midterms before break. He didn't become worried until she missed their study date where she had promised she was going to help him study for his biology test. After that he started making a point to find her on campus. He waited outside her building when he knew she would be leaving for her run, he waited outside of her classrooms, he even searched all the rooms of the library at night. A few times he saw the back of her head, walking away. He would call out to her. Sometimes she would pause in her walking but she never turned around.

He spent an entire day mentally berating himself. She was obviously mad and he must have done something to upset her. However, after replaying in his mind every moment he had spent with her in the past few weeks, he came up with nothing. He had been nothing but the gentleman his Pops had taught him to be. Despite their relationship being defined more as friendly than romantic, he treated her with utmost respect. He bought most of their meals, walked her home when it was dark, offered to help carry her books and even let her beat him a few times when they raced. The more he thought about it, the more angered he became. He stopped looking for her and instead started making a mental list of things to say to her when he finally saw her face again.

Despite the blind rage that he was walking around in, Seeley was more sad than anything. He missed his friend. Sure he had really wanted her to be his girlfriend, who wouldn't want that? But really, he had been enjoying just being her friend. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't either family or a buddy from the army who spent more time drinking than anything else. She was so different from anyone else he knew. He admired her focus and hanging out with her made him feel smarter. She was so confident in her schoolwork but he could often see her second-guessing herself when it came to telling him things. Her stories were awkward but so funny. She was very literal and he enjoyed explaining to her the things she didn't understand. She was so beautiful but so shy. That was the main reason he has hesitated in asking her out officially. He sensed she was new to the whole dating world and he didn't want her to feel rushed or pressured. But now she was avoiding him and he couldn't quite figure out why.

–

She had seen him a few times throughout the week but she couldn't bring herself to go up to him. She's having a hard time explaining her own feelings to herself but she knows she's starting to get anxious and it's directly related to Seeley Booth. At first she wasn't avoiding him on purpose. She told herself it was because of her upcoming midterms. And for all the good things about Seeley, he could be a bit of a distraction.

However, as the week wore on and she made the decisions to 'accidentally' miss their study date, leave for her run a half hour early, stay and talk to her TA for longer than necessary when she saw him waiting outside, and then walk away when he was calling her, she knew something was really wrong with herself. She was avoiding him and she couldn't really figure out why. All she knew was that she needed to figure it out before she saw him again. If he even wanted to see her again.

–

When he finally ran into her, it happened on accident. He had finished his last midterm and then spent the evening in the library writing a paper due the next morning. After that, he'd officially be on spring break and he couldn't wait. He was making the trek from the library to his car, past her dorm building. He glanced towards the door by habit as he was passing and there she was, weighed down by books, struggling to get the door open. Despite his conflicting emotions, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He crossed the street and made it to her just in time for her to spill her books all over the sidewalk. They both knelt down to collect her belongings when she realized he had found her.

When they finished stacking her books, they each took half of the pile and stood up. When they were standing, she finally looked into his eyes. Her face was filled with a mix of emotion. He could tell she was relieved to see him but she also looked nervous, ashamed, and so exhausted. This confused him even more.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Bones, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," she conceded. "Can I just drop these at my room and then we can go for a walk. Or sit somewhere."

"I'll meet you down here in five."

She smiled appreciatively, took her books back from him, and disappeared through the door.

–

Five minutes later, as promised, she walked out the door and met him on the sidewalk. She looked determined but he could see the exhaustion on her face. The circles under her eyes were dark, her hair was thrown up into a messy pony tail, and her face was pale. He wondered if she had slept once that entire week. She offered him a smile as they turned and began their walk down the street.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both wondering where to begin. Finally Tempe broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

She sounded small, any confidence she had been feeling before was now gone. He couldn't help but go soft, his angry thoughts that had been flying through his head vanished in an instant. "What happened, Bones?"

"I don't know."

"I don't really like that answer," he told her bluntly.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't. I guess I was just feeling nervous. Or anxious."

He glanced over at her in question, "I don't really understand."

"I don't know Seeley! I don't have very many friends. Or any, actually. I don't know what I'm doing! I'm not very good at this!" She was getting flustered.

"Bones, stop. I like being your friend, you're a great friend. Just, tell me what happened."

"Spring break."

"Spring break?" This whole situation was not becoming any more clear.

"The thing is that you have these really great plans for spring break. You're going home, you get to see your family, your old friends, your dog."

"Okay?"

"Seeley," she was practically trying to beg him to understand without her having to explain, "There's a reason that I am the way I am."

"The way you are?" he questioned.

"I'm cold, I'm distant. People don't like me and I generally don't like them. Don't pretend you don't know this!"

"Bones, that's not true! I don't think any of those things about you."

"You're the first friend I've had in a long time! I don't know why you're nice to me, but people usually aren't. And I don't blame them, really, because I'm different," she told him.

"Yes you are different, Bones. But in all the good ways! You're smart and you're strong. You don't care what other people do or think, you're just yourself. And anyone who doesn't understand that, well-"

"I don't have a family. I haven't had a family since I was 15 when they all left me. And I don't know what happened to them except that they're gone," she cut him off.

Something that she read as pity took over his face, "Bones, I'm sorry."

"I don't tell people because I don't want their pity," she paused, "The point is, though, that I guess I was feeling a little jealous of you. And then I felt guilty for being jealous because you're a great person and you deserve to have a family to go to. And then I didn't know how to act around you because I'm not really used to being jealous or guilty because I've never really had a friend since before and... and.." at this point they had stopped walking and she was sobbing.

He didn't think twice about pulling her into his arms. He whispered words of comfort into her hair until her breathing slowed and she calmed down. When she regained her composure, she pulled back a little and he told her, "You deserve a family too. You really do."

"Seeley," she tried to stop him but he ignored her protests.

"You do. And you know what?"

"What?"

"There's more than one kind of family, Bones. And from now on, I'm your family. Okay?"

"That's not-" again she tried to protest.

"I mean it, Bones. Not only are you my family, you're the best kind of family."

"I don't understand."

"Unlike the family you're born with, I get to choose you. And I do." He hugged her back to him and instead of protesting this time, she snuggled into his arms. He felt alive, holding her close to him and she felt, for the first time in so many years, like she belonged. They were silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "Why don't you join me for spring break? You can meet my Pops and Jared and I'll show you around my home town!"

At this point, they had pulled out of the hug, "I'd love to, Seeley, really. But I shouldn't. I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Bones! I want you there! Besides, Pops can't wait to meet you!" he tried to convince her.

"No, you go have fun. Besides, I had planned a few summer internship interviews for this week. And I'd like to meet with some of my professors regarding graduate school."

"Well, I don't leave until Saturday so if you change your mind, which you should, let me know." He paused. "And don't think this is the last time you'll hear this. I'm going to keep trying to convince you until the second I have to leave."

She smiled, gratefully. "I look forward to that." With that, she wrapped her hands around his arm and they continued walking, both feeling light for the first time all week.

**A/N: **So, so, so sorry about the delay! I've been home for spring break and a little bit distracted. This is a super de duper long one, compared to my others, and I've been super nervous about it! If you liked it, thank you! If you didn't, blame my friend who I've consulted every step of the way! Because clearly she steered me in the wrong direction! ;) [Joke. That was a joke.] Anyway, you have all been so unbelievable with the reviews! Thank you! I wouldn't be able to continue without out you! I hope my long break doesn't stop you from wanting to review because now, more than ever, I'd love to hear what you have to say! **And feel free to give me any story/word ideas! I'd really appreciate it!**

****Lastly, FF was being a pain when I tried to upload this. Deleting stuff, moving stuff, etc. If you see anything that doesn't make sense, PLEASE let me know! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 6

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Bereavement**

The state or fact of being bereaved or deprived of something or someone.

They had spent the rest of the night together, walking through campus and enjoying the cool air that seemed to have warmed up just in time for the break. They each had a last class on Friday but agreed to meet up afterwords for lunch. At lunch he mentioned going out that night and doing something that wasn't studying, now that they had some time off. She attempted to decline, explaining that just because there was no classes doesn't mean she doesn't have things to prepare for.

He laughed at that. "Bones, it's your first spring break in college! You can't spend the whole thing studying! Let's relax, go do something we don't usually do and then you can come with me this week and we'll continue to relax."

"I've already told you, I have interviews and meetings regarding Graduate school."

"I heard you. I just don't understand. You're a freshman, right? So why are you so worried about graduate school now? And well, the summer stuff is important but that's not till Friday and I already told you I would bring you back before then."

"Seeley. Why do we keep having this argument? I tell you the same things over and over again. It's never too early to take your future into consideration. Besides, I've already made appointments and it would be rude to cancel them. I'll be alright, really."

"Well then, since you refuse to come with me and I won't see you all week, I'm taking you out tonight and you're not going to fight me. And!" his voice rose in excitement, "you're meeting me for breakfast tomorrow before I leave."

"Fine. But you have to stop trying to convince me to come with you,"

"Fine. Good! We're going to have so much fun!" She gave him a big smile that he couldn't help but return.

–

She didn't have many suggestions, seeing as she spent the majority of her time studying, so he decided he would drive them to the lake a town over. They rented a paddle boat and spent the afternoon taking advantage of the unusually warm sun. By the time the sun was beginning to set, they made it across the lake 4 times and decided their legs were done for the day.

On the drive back to town, Seeley stopped for some Thai carry-out and a movie rental from the place next door. She practically begged him to rent The Mummy, her favorite, and he quickly agreed when he saw the smile on her face. There was a child-like delight that he didn't often see in her eyes.

–

A few hours later found them on his couch in his dark living room. The coffee table was littered with their empty carry-out containers. They were about 40 minutes into the movie and Seeley had been mostly distracted throughout the whole thing. He had never seen the movie before so imagine his surprise when the first lines of the movie came in as an echo from the girl sitting on the couch beside him.

"Jeez, Bones! How many times have you seen this?" He questioned with a laugh in his voice.

"I told you it was my favorite!" she exclaimed. Since then, he couldn't help but watch her watch the movie. At one point she even jumped off the couch and pointed towards the television excitedly, "this is my favorite part!" She then lowered her voice and, in an odd sounding English accent, quoted Helen, "Do you have to open graves to find girls to fall in love with you?"

When she sat back down, she was a little closer to Seeley and he didn't hesitate moving his arm, that had been resting on the back of the couch, around her shoulders. Giving her arm a squeeze, she settled back into the couch.

–

It took him a little while to realize she hadn't said anything in a few minutes. He glanced down only to see the top of her head. At some point, she had snuggled into his arms and fallen asleep. He smiled and pulled her a little closer, enjoying the feeling of holding her.

He watched the rest of the movie like this. He wasn't very interested in the storyline of the movie but gave it a chance knowing that his Bones loved it so much. Not to mention, he wasn't about to give up time to hold her. When it finally ended and he had been staring at a blank screen for five minutes, he finally conceded that it was time to wake her up.

Gently shaking her awake he called out to her, "Bones. C'mon Bones wake up." She protested in her sleep at first but finally gave in and woke up.

"Seeley?" she questioned in her half-awake state.

"Hey, you fell asleep. The movie's over and it's kinda late."

"Oh. Okay." She stood up immediately, finally realizing her position and feeling a little flustered. She began cleaning up the coffee table and gathering her stuff .

"Listen, stay here tonight? It's late and we're only going to meet again early. We'll both get much more sleep if you just stay here."

"Oh, okay. I guess that would be okay. Do you have any blankets? I'll take the couch."

"Oh no. I'll take the couch, Bones. You can have my bed." He immediately protested. She gave him a look that told him she thought he was being completely crazy. "My Pops would murder me if he found out I let you take the couch," he defended.

"Seeley, this is your apartment, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

"I'm telling you, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

"And I'm not kicking you out of your bed." She crossed her arms over her chest in defense.

"Okay.." They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither willing to give in.

–

They were both lying on their backs, staring silently at the ceiling. Neither of them were really comfortable and they both wondered why they agreed to this.

She could feel the tension surrounding them and was contemplating how to end the awkward silence that seemed to engulf them seconds after he had offered to share. Finally, when she couldn't handle the quiet anymore, she turned her head towards him and asked him, "Did you like the movie?"

"Oh, uh, yeah Bones," he stuttered still staring at the ceiling. "It was. uh. Really great. Interesting. It was interesting."

She laughed, seeing through his lie, and the tension disappeared. She studied him for a moment and then told him, "You hated it,"

"No. It was just," he paused searching for the right word. He finally decided on, "old." She laughed again. He finally turned onto his side, facing her. "Explain to me, Bones, how you miss every pop-culture reference I make but you've seen The Mummy enough times to practically have the whole thing memorized? That movie was made in 1932, Bones! That's an old movie!"

She laughed again at his exasperation and rolled to face him. Their faces were only inches apart but neither of them seemed to notice. "I used to watch it with my dad, back before.." she trailed off. "I don't know, I guess he liked it so I liked watching it with him. It influenced my decision to study anthropology."

He smiled gently at her and told her, "Well, I liked watching it with you, Bones." She laughed in disbelief but he assured her, "Really, I had fun. I'm glad we did this." He grabbed her hand that had been lying between them and squeezed it.

"Thanks Seeley. Today was really perfect. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." She told him shyly.

"Me either, Bones," he agreed. In the silence that followed, the pair fell asleep, inches apart and holding hands.

–

Seeley was the first to start stirring the next morning when the alarm went off. He knew that if he didn't get to his clock soon it would start to get louder and louder and nobody needed that headache in the morning. However, in his attempt to reach for his night table, he realized he wasn't able to move thanks to the body weighing him down. Somewhere in the middle of the night, they had migrated towards each other and lay, curled up in the middle of his bed; her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her small frame. Ignoring the alarm for a moment, he took a second to enjoy the feeling. Finally, the beeping became loud enough to begin rousing Tempe from her sleep.

At first she groaned in protest, trying to burrow further into Seeley's chest. However, it took her a split second to realize that it wasn't her pillow she was now holding very tightly to her body. In fact, her sleepy mind told her, it didn't feel like a pillow at all. She peeked an eye open and, taking in her position, closed it quickly again. She felt Seeley's chest shake as he chuckled to himself. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

All at once she was disentangling herself from Seeley and rising from the bed. She stood on the side of the bed facing the wall, scolding herself for being acting like such a girl and trying to sooth the adreniline running through her body. She had no idea what she was doing, no idea why she hadn't said anything yet, no idea why she woke up practically on top of him, and no idea why she enjoyed it so much. Okay, she knew the last one but she was in a total freak-out mode and that meant irrationally questioning everything.

After a few seconds, Seeley rose from the bed and walked up behind Tempe. With a hand on her shoulder he asked her, "hey, you okay?"

She jumped at his touch but replied, "Yeah. I just need to.. I need to get home. I thought I'd be up by now, I need to get home." She was obviously flustered.

He placed his hands on both of her shoulders to still her, "Hey Bones. Hey, calm down," he called to her as she still was struggling to get out of his grip and past him. When she seemed to settle a little he told her, "You're okay. Hey," getting her to finally look him in the eyes, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Seeley. Really. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. That was very inappropriate." She seemed very nervous.

"Oh Bones, don't be sorry. I'm not sorry, do I look upset?" he questioned.

"No," she admitted.

"Good because I'm not. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept.. perfectly," she finally gave him a smile.

"Good."

"Now, I really do need to go home," she finally made her way past him and out the door of his room.

As she was collecting her things in the living room he called out to her, "Hey Bones wait up. We're meeting for breakfast remember?" she nodded "Okay, so if you're not at the diner in 20 minutes, I'm coming to get you, got it?"

"I'll be there, Seeley. I promised."

–

True to her word, she met him outside the diner 20 minutes later. She had gone home, cleaned up and changed while he packed his bag and his truck, and locked up his apartment. Inside the diner they took their usual booth by the window, waiting for Margo to come and serve them. They both ate slow, wanting to prolong their remaining time together before he left for the week. Though they were both enjoying themselves, the shadow of his departure was looming over them. Finally they finished their meals. Seeley picked up the tab this time, stopping on their way out to tell Margo, "I'm going home for Spring break but I'll see you next week,"

She smiled at him sweetly, "you enjoy yourself dear." She turned to Tempe, "are you going with him?" she asked knowingly.

"Nah, I can't convince her. When she finally meets Pops though she's going to be practically begging me to take her with me,"

"Aw well you come visit me then," Tempe smiled in response, nodding her head. Margo turned back to Seeley, "You send that Pops of yours my love."

Seeley chuckled, "Oh I will. He can't wait to come back and visit again." He laughed, "Sometimes I think he misses you more than he misses me." They heard her laugh as they exited the building.

They stalled on the sidewalk, both unsure what to say next. Finally, Seeley broke the awkward silence, " Okay Bones, this is it. I promised Pops I'd leave after breakfast so," he trailed of.

"Oh. You're leaving now." It was more of a statement than a question but Seeley could tell she was conflicted.

"Yeah, I think we've put it off long enough, huh?"

"Yeah," she looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Okay, well have fun. I'll see you next week."

He took a deep breath, "I promised I wouldn't but I've got to ask one last time, are you sure you don't want to come."

"I'm fine Seeley," she snapped. For a second he wondered if she was mad but then she looked up into his eyes and he saw the water forming in her usually crystal clear blue.

"Bones," At her name, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and one slipped down her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away and told her, "don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it. And I have your dorm number and you have Pop's number. I'll call you. All the time. And you can call me anytime you need me, okay?" She nodded, not quite trusting her voice as the tears continued streaming down her face. "Please don't be sad, Bones. Remember all the things you told me you had to do? You're barely going to realize that I'm gone."

"I'll realize it," she finally told him.

"I know, Bones. I'm going to miss you too. So much." He pulled her into a hug. Her tears came back full force and she was practically sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's only a week."

"You're okay, Bones." She tightened her hold around his torso, taking a calming breath.

After a few seconds of holding each other, she finally loosened her grip and tore herself away from him. "I'm okay."

"Yes you are."

"Have fun, Seeley."

"You have a good week too, okay? And I'll call, I promise." he told her.

"Okay," she gave him a weary smile. He gave her once last glance before he turned towards his truck. As he reached for his door handle she called out to him, "Seeley!"

He looked up to her, "Yeah?"

"I'll miss you. A lot." she told him.

He smiled at her as he climbed into his truck. He watched her in his rear view mirror for as long as he could, tears finally making their way down his own cheeks. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: **Firstly, I'm dedicating this chapter to my Bestie who just turned 21! (The same one who has been helping me out since word #1!) She is awesome!

Secondly, you're reviews are my life! I can't even explain what each one means to me so **please **continue that. I love to hear what you think and what you want! :)

Next, hopefully you're all catching the parts I'm borrowing from the show. There are just some things about them that I really love. Like Bones' love for The Mummy! As you may or may not be able to tell, I've never seen the 1932 version of The Mummy (aside from the few clips I watched as research) but I'm actually very intrigued.

Finally, I'm being purposefully vague about where they're at and time details because I don't want people laughing at my inaccuracies. I figure if I don't specify where they're at or in what year this is taking place, no one can correct me. My assumptions are that they're somewhere on the mid- to west coast where they actually have 4 seasons and that this takes place before there were computers, laptops and cellphones. But that's all I'm saying!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 7

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Despondency **

a state of low spirits cause by loss of hope or courage

Tempe spent the rest of Saturday at the library. It was extremely empty and she couldn't have been more glad. She spent the day working on her resume, researching different aspects of graduate schools near her and ignoring the urge to run home, spend the day curled up in bed and call Seeeley 100 times before he even made it home.

By the time she left the library it was well after 8 o'clock. She hadn't eaten since breakfast but opted to skip dinner as well, as her appetite had left with Seeley in his truck that morning. When she entered her dorm room Amelia had their radio blasting and clothes strewn all over the small room. Tempe rolled her eyes at the mess but asked, "what's going on?"

Amelia slurred a little, "Is spring break, Tempe! We're drivin'down to Florida! Gonna spend every night drunk on the beach with Dave!"

Again, Tempe rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a very stereotypical spring break plan. Have fun."

Tempe began emptying her backpack and organizing her desk when Amelia asked, "why didn't you go with your boy?"

Tempe's brows furrowed in confusion, "my boy? She questioned.

"Yeah, the boy you've spent the last few weeks practically attached to. The nerdy, good looking one that, for some reason, likes going to the library with you. The one that called here missing you sooo much!"

The last part of her sentence caught Tempe's attention and her head shot up, "he called?"

Amelia laughed, "yeees! And he misses you sooo much!" she repeated.

Again her eyes rolled but she dropped what she was doing at her desk to make her way over to their answering machine. She pressed the play button and his charming voice took over the room, "Hey Bones. It's about 5 o'clock and I just wanted to let you know that I made it. The drive was long because of traffic leaving campus and an accident near home but I'm finally here. Call me when you get this, don't worry about the time. If I don't hear from you I'll call you in the morning. Have a good night." there was a pause, "I miss you, Bones." Tempe stared at the answering machine, almost willing him to go on. However, she heard the sound of the phone hitting the cradle on the other end the beep signifying the end of the message. She scanned the room for Amelia and found her searching under her bed for some clothes that might have ended up under there. She rolled her eyes and, satisfied that Amelia was occupied, pressed play again smiling at the way her called her 'Bones' and the easy way he talked.

When the message finished playing for the second time, she looked up to find Amelia staring at her, "what?"

"Why's he call you Bones?" Amelia questioned.

"It was a misunderstanding." she explained, "but the nickname stuck, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked, seeming to ignore the answer to her previous question.

"I have stuff to do here." Tempe defended.

"Yeah sure," she laughed. "I can't decide what would make you a bigger loser," she paused for dramatic effect. "Either he didn't ask you because he would rather spend the week without you," she paused again, "Or. He asked and you said no." She eyed Tempe, who now had a frown etched into her face, "I think the second one's more sad. At least if he didn't ask you it's not because you're choosing to be lame he just doesn't like you." She laughed again at her clever mind.

Tempe crossed her arms over her chest, "you don't know what you're talking about, Amelia. Just leave me alone."

"Don't worry, Tempe. He seemed to miss you. Just don't sleep with him, that way he doesn't get bored and move on."

"It's not like that,"

"It's always like that, Tempe. You're naïve if you think he's not only interested in having sex with you."

"Your boyfriend may be scum, Amelia, but Seeley isn't like that," with that she picked up her bag and headed towards that door.

As she made her way through the door she heard Amelia shout in her direction, "Maybe he'll run into an old girlfriend while he's home. They'll reunite and he'll forget all about you!"

–

Tempe was having a hard time breathing. Amelia always annoyed her but it was always worse when she was drinking. She had no idea where she was going but she needed to get out of there until Amelia either left or passed out. Either way, it would be a few hours. Wandering aimlessly around campus, she found herself outside of the diner. It was mostly empty, the majority of it's usual patrons being students and away for the break. Tempe decided to go in.

Instead of taking her normal spot at the booth by the window, she took a stool at the counter. She figured maybe she could talk to Margo if things stayed slow. She was looking around the diner, people watching, when Margo finally appeared behind the counter. "Hey darling, back already?" she questioned. Tempe turned to her and Margo immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she tried to smile, "I didn't have anything to do really, and I guess I just ended up here."

"You okay, dear?" she questioned.

"I'm fine," she told her. At Margo's disbelieving look she added, "I fought with my roommate. She gets pretty nasty."

Margo nodded her head. She sensed there was more to it but didn't want to pry, "that's tough. Let me get you something to eat."

Brennan looked up at Margo suddenly, realizing she wasn't very hungry, "Oh I guess maybe some toast, I already ate." she lied.

"Don't think for a second that I believe that lie. I'll bring you some soup. It'll help with your stomach." Tempe stared after her, wondering how she knew her stomach was bothering her.

–

A few hours later, Tempe returned to her room. It was late and as she figured, Amelia was passed out on her bed, the lights still on and the music still playing. Dropper her bag on her desk, she eyed the answering machine, realizing she never called Seeley back. Glancing over at Amelia, she picked the phone up off it's cradle and walked back into the hall for privacy. Once there, she sat outside her door and dialed the number that she had memorized the second he gave it to her. After 5 rings she heard a click and then a voice, who Tempe assumed was Pops played, "Hi, you've reached the Booths. We didn't make it to the phone so leave a message and we'll call you back. Thank you,"

After the beep Tempe began, "Hi, um, this is Tempe calling for Seeley. I'm really sorry it's so late, I was just calling back. I didn't think about the time until this exact moment." she paused for a second to take a breath and calm herself, "Sorry." Another pause, "I'm glad you made it safely, I hope you're having fun. I'll talk to you later." Before she hung up she added, "again, sorry for calling so late."

She stood up and made her way back into her room. She fell asleep within minutes, on top of her blanket, still in her day clothes, tears running down her face and phone still in her hand.

–

She woke up late the next morning, feeling as if a truck had hit her. Though she slept long, it was restless and every few hours she woke up wishing she were back in Seeley's bed. She glanced around her room noticing Amelia and her packed bag were gone signaling she had left for the week. Tempe silently thanked the universe. She stretched and climbed out of bed. Standing in the middle of her room, trying to gain her bearings, she decided she needed a shower to wake her up. She gathered her clothes and shower caddy and made her way down the hall to the empty bathroom stalls.

–

20 minutes later she returned to her room feeling better for the first time since Seeley's departure. Dropping her dirty clothes in the hamper, she made her way towards her desk when she noticed the flashing light on her answering machine. She stopped dead in her tracks to hit the play button and heard, "Hey Bones. I guess I missed you again." She could hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm glad you called last night, even though we were all out. I liked hearing your voice so stop worrying that it was so late. No one was even sleeping. Anyway, I'm headed to church soon but give me a call later if you get this. Miss you." and then he hung up.

She immediately grabbed the phone that was still resting near her pillow and dialed his number. She hadn't been in the shower long so maybe he was still around. 5 rings later she heard the familiar voice message and beep. She cleared her throat to to even her voice and then spoke, "It's me again. You're at church but I thought I'd try anyway. Amelia has left so I've decided to stay in today. Call me anytime." She paused, contemplating, "I miss you, Seeley." She hung up the phone and slunk into her desk chair, feeling her energy from the shower draining quickly.

–

She spent the morning in her dorm room. She began her day by reading through her Anatomy textbook and outlining important sections. She made it through a chapter and decided to move on to some spring cleaning. She started by emptying her closet. She re-hung the clothes she wanted to keep and bagged a few shirts for donation. She silently promised herself a trip to the mall later this week if she finished everything she wanted to; she was a girl, afterall, and she really wanted some new shirts to wear around Seeley. After her closet was finished, she opened up her desk drawers. Though they were all perfectly neat, she took everything out anyway. She really loved to reorganize.

Around noon she started getting hungry. Deciding she needed to take a break for lunch and knowing she had nothing to eat in her room, she realized she would need to leave to eat anything. Knowing it would only be a quick trip downstairs, she still hesitated leaving. Finally she decided she would try and call him first. Finding the phone she once again dialed the numbers. As before, the phone rang 5 times before the answering machine picked up. "Hey Seeley. I figured I'd try again before lunch. I guess you're still out. I'll wait until you call me this time. Bye." She hung up the phone and returned it to it's spot in the cradle. She picked up her wallet and keys before making her way into the hall. As the door shut behind her, the phone rang.

–

When she returned 5 minutes later, the first thing she noticed was the blinking light on the answering machine. Cursing to herself, she dropped her carry out container on her desk and pressed play. "I'm so sorry Bones! I've been out helping Pops all day and walked in just in time to hear you hang up. I don't know where you went but I'm not enjoying this game of phone tag we've got going on. I don't have any set plans but I think my brother wants to play basketball a little later. If I don't hear from you before then, I'll call you before I go to bed, okay Bones? I really do miss you. Have a good day." she growled in frustration at their complete lack of timing. She snatched the phone up and dialed his number again. This time there was an answer, "Booth residence, this is Hank." The voice sounded oddly like Seeley but she could hear the difference in age. She was silent for a moment too long so he tried again, "Hello, anyone there?"

She snapped out of her daze, "Oh yeah, sorry. Hi. This is Tempe. I'm calling for Seeley?"

"Oh, Tempe! Of course! Sorry dear, him and Jared just ran out to the store for me," he told her apologetically.

She nodded her head in understanding, "Oh of course. That's fine. Just tell him I called? I'm around all day."

"Sure thing, Tempe! I'll do that. You take care now." he told her.

"Thank you Mr. Booth,"

"Call me Hank from now on, huh?" he slipped in before sending her one last, "goodbye," and hanging up the phone. She stared at the phone blankly for a few minutes before returning it to its spot and opening up her food carton. She took a few bites and, deciding she wasn't that hungry anymore, put the rest in her mini-fridge for later.

–

She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening cleaning through her room and reviewing her resume. She wrote out some questions to ask the professor she was meeting with later that week and even began writing a paper that wasn't due for a few more weeks. By the time dinner came and she reheated her leftovers, she was bored and sick of waiting to hear from Seeley. She changed into her pajamas, turned on their small TV, grabbed the phone and curled up on her bed mindlessly watching a black and white show on the television. She quickly fell asleep, exhaustion from her fluctuating emotions and the poor nights sleep she had gotten the night before. In her sleep, she rolled over towards the wall, sending the phone flying off of her bed and under Amelia's. Unfortunately, the mess muffled the sound of the phone ringing and in her sleeping state, the sound of her answering machine blended with the sound of the television.

"Hey Bones. Pops told me you called." he sounded sad, "I can't believe this, really. I thought this situation only happened in stupid movies or something," his frustration obvious. "It's not too late, but maybe you're sleeping. When you get this, call me. I swear, no matter what time, I'll pick up. Just please call. I miss you Bones."

–

The next time he called was very early the next morning. The sun had barely started to peak out and the birds were just beginning to sing. Again the phone was muffled and the TV, now playing an infomercial, drowned out the sound of the machine. This time his message was short and hurried. "You're sleeping but I haven't been able to. Thought I'd try one more time. I just really miss you." and then he hung up.

–

Three hours later she woke up. After shutting off the blaring TV, the first thing she notice was the alert of new voice messages on her answering machine. She frantically tore through her sheets looking for the phone. Crawling on the floor to check under her bed, she noticed it under Amelia's junk and cursed to herself. Standing up and taking the phone with her, she took a seat at her desk and listened to the messages he had left. After hearing what he had to say, she pressed the buttons for his number and listened. Just like almost every other time, 5 rings and then "Hi, you've reached the Booths. We didn't make it to the phone so leave a message and we'll call you back. Thank you," she ended the call and flung the phone onto her bed in frustration.

She stood up, tears shining in her eyes, and frantically gathered her book bag and wallet and scurried out of her room. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to leave her room, get away from the phone and distract herself from missing him so much. Tears clouded her eyes and she later wondered how she made it down the stairs without falling multiple times. Finally she made it to the ground floor and out the door. On the entry steps to the building, she nearly tripped over a man sitting near the door. She cursed out loud and when he looked up, she was staring into the tired and sad eyes of Seeley Booth.

The second he realized it was her, he jumped up and gathered her in his arms, holding her to him as tight as he could without hurting her. She held him just as tight, the tears flowing freely down her face. After a few long moments of silence and sniffling, she pulled back only to realize that he too had been crying. She gave him a watery smile, "hi!"

He laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Hi Bones." He smiled down on her. Her smile brightened and she grabbed at the back of his neck, bringing him close again and holding on tight. After a few more moments, he asked into her hair, "Aren't you wondering what I'm doing back?"

She laughed, pulling back again but staying in his arms, "Obviously because you missed me," she told him bluntly.

He laughed loud and hard, "Yeah Bones, I definitely did."

Suddenly, as if realizing for the first time what was going on, she pulled back completely and asked, "What about Pops? What about Jared? Spring break was supposed to be for visiting them. And your friends. Booth! You shouldn't be here! You can't give up your whole spring break just because we kept missing each others phone calls!" she was ranting.

"Hey. Bones, calm down!" she stopped fidgeting and looked into his eyes, "I missed you. And really, I don't have any friends back home worth seeing. You're a much better friend than any of them ever were. And as for Jared and Pops. Well, I don't need to be home to spend time with them." She raised her brows in question. "Jared is on spring break too and it's his senior year so Pops thought it would be good to get him out of the house, bring him to some colleges, get him thinking about his future a little."

"That's very smart of him,"

Booth chuckled a little at that, "yeah, I told him what you said about considering your future," he gave her a charm smile and continued, "Anyway, we left this morning after I called you. I suggested we start here. Pops and Jared probably just left my apartment and are meeting us at the diner in 15 minutes." He smiled in her direction and finally really looked at her for the first time and asked, "what are you doing going out in your pajamas?"

She looked down at herself, realizing she forgot to change in her hurry to leave the building. "I guess I just forgot." she laughed a little.

"Well come on then, hurry Bones. Chop chop! Let's go get you changed!" He walked over to the door, holding it open for her. She passed him on her way in and he followed after her. Halfway to the stairwell, she stopped in her tracks, turned on her heels and placed a quick peck on Seeley's cheek. She blushed a little but told him, "I'm really glad you're back. I missed you more than I had anticipated,"

He gave her a sweet smile, "Yeah, Bones, me too." With that, she turned and continued her way upstairs with Seeley only a few steps behind.

**A/N: **So? Yay? Nay? Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you! Glad I got this in now but not sure when to expect the next one. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 8

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Implication**

The conclusion that can be drawn from something, although it is not explicitly stated

They made it up the stairs and down the long narrow hallway to Tempe's room before she stopped. At her door, she stopped and turned around towards him. Had her face not been so serious, he would have noticed the door decorated with sparkly pink posters displaying their names and a mini whiteboard with inappropriate pictures and words written by the various drunkies making their way past the room. He raised his eyebrows in silent question and she was quick to reply, "This is my room."

"Okay?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I feel weird. I've never had anyone in my room before. I've barely spent anytime in my room."

He laughed, "Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No," she told him, "that won't be necessary. I just got nervous for a brief moment,"

Again he laughed, "So let's go in?"

"Yes," she turned again and this time unlocked the door and held it open for him to enter.

The first thing he noticed upon entering was the difference between the two sides of the room. The wall the door was on was cluttered with clothes, makeup, paper, and even trash. The bed was quickly put together but he could see items peaking out from underneath. A hamper overflowed with clothes spilled onto the floor onto the desk chair and into some open drawers. Next to the desk, in the corner of the room was a table holding a mini-fridge and the answering machine he had become best friends with over the past days.

Along the back wall of the room was, what he assumed to be, Tempe's bed. The bed was not made, as Tempe had obviously left in a hurry, but the sheets were neatly tucked under the mattress and the dark space beneath the bed was spotless. Her desk, next to her bed was equally neat. Her books were stacked by size and colorful tabs decorated the sides of most of her texts. Her book bag sat on the floor, propped against her desk chair, packed full. He turned back to the entrance to the room, where the twin closets were. Bones was already rummaging through her stuff trying to find an easy outfit to change into. She finally popped back out and told him, "I'm just going to run down the hall to the bathroom. I'll..uh.. be right back. Make yourself at home," with a smile she exited the room and made her way to the bathroom.

The first thing he did was plop himself down onto her twin-sized bed. He sighed, taking in the comfortable mattress and fluffy blanket. He squished around a little into it smelling her scent rise from the sheets and into his nostrils. He smiled, remembering the night he shared his bed, wondering if his pillow would still smell like her.

After a few moments he jumped off of the bed, his eyes scanning the room again. He walked over to Bones' desk, noticing her notebook open with little doodles drawn in the margins of her notes. He laughed in surprise, shocked that she would be one to doodle during class.

He then looked over to Amelia's side of the room. He made his way over to her messy desk, avoiding random clothing thrown on the floor. Hung above her desk was a picture frame holding 8 pictures. There was a different group of kids in each one, chronicling her friends over the last few years, ending with a new picture of her sucking face with some guy that Seeley assumed was her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes in disgust. As Amelia grew in each picture, she wore more makeup and less clothes. Seeley pondered guys' attraction to these kinds of girls. As he leaned in to get a better view of a younger, more innocent looking Amelia, the door opened signifying Bones' return. His reaction was to jump in surprise, however, Tempe read it as guilt. She quickly assumed he was interested in Amelia's nearly naked body plastered all over the wall. "She's attractive, isn't she?" she asked.

"She's pretty, I guess. I never really understood the need to cake on makeup though. Or walking around half-naked. It's asking for the wrong kind of attention."

Temporarily accepting that answer she explained, "She has many different groups of friends. She regularly switches out old pictures for new ones. She enjoys it, though I don't see how that's a constructive use of time."

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

They walked to the diner in relative silence, both enjoying being back in the others company. Outside the building, Seeley grabbed her arm to stop her from entering. She turned to him, questions in her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders seriously and warned her, "Pops and Jared are inside. Pops is as nice as can be and probably already likes you more than he likes me but Jared is a little upset. He wasn't a big fan of being pulled to schools on his spring break but Pops is worried cause Jar keeps saying he doesn't want to continue school in the fall. We're both trying to convince him."

"While continuing education is very important, it is also important that a prospective student be willing and aware of the road that lies ahead. If they are not yet ready, education is lost on them and they waste the time and money anyway."

Seeley stared at her blankly, "Okay Bones, our job is to encourage him to at least consider college. Yeah? You're right, you've got to be ready that's why I joined the Army cause I wasn't ready. But Jared is a little different. He doesn't really have the motivation to do anything besides play ball with his friends."

She nodded, "I understand." He smiled at her, nodded towards the doors and followed her into the diner.

The second Seeley and Tempe rounded the corner, Pops jumped from his seat and immediately embraced Tempe in large hug, not dissimilar to how Seeley has held her. Drawing back from the hug and holding her at arms length, he smiled at her telling her, "It's so nice to finally put a face to the voice from the answering machine!"

Laughing shyly and casting her glance down, Tempe smiled and nodded her head. Finally Pops let her go and returned to his seat, snarking at his grandson, "well don't just stand there, pull out the ladies chair, Shrimp."

Seeley smiled, shaking his head in laughter and pulled out her chair. She gave him another shy smile before taking the seat and gesturing for him to sit down as well. When they were all seated, Seeley finally turned his attention to the teenager sulking at their table. "Hey Jar-head."

Jared gave him a sarcastic smile, letting Seeley know that he wasn't happy and he didn't want to be here. Ignoring Jared's attitude, he began introductions anyway. "Pops, Jar, this is Tempe. Bones, this is my brother Jared and you met Pops."

She laughed a little, remembering how the old man practically leaped out of his seat to greet her. "Hi," she told them shyly. Jared simply nodded his head in her direction, letting their new guest in on his current mood. Tempe looked between the three Booth's sitting at the table with her, taking in their faces. She turned to Seeley and told him, "the genetics on your grandfather's side must be very strong. You all have very similar structure. However, though you have more definition in your musculature, your brother has more symmetrical bone structure. Especially in his face. It is thought that symmetric and proportionate features denotes attractiveness in our culture."

Jared, who had been paying close attention to the words coming out of her beautiful mouth interjected, "did you just say I was more attractive than my brother?" He laughed.

She nodded her head, "In our culture, your structural markers could be considered more attractive," she avoided directly answering the question, not wanting to admit that there wasn't a person on earth she found more attractive than Seeley Booth.

Jared laughed again, earning a slap upside the head from his older brother.

–

They wasted away the afternoon walking around campus. Tempe shared the history of the school and campus, including what she thought to be amusing anecdotes of 'famous' scholars that have attended. She pointed out each college and recited their good statistics. The Booth's were silently chuckling to themselves, impressed with her seemingly endless knowledge.

Seeley was more content pointing out the campus hangouts. He showed Jared and Pops into the campus center where there were restaurants and plenty of tables. He brought them by the gym and they walked through the various fields. He told them about their teams and the championships they've won. They walked the main street that ran parallel to campus where all the clubs, bars and shopping was.

Mid-way through their day out, Pops pulled out a fancy looking camera and began taking pictures of everything they saw.

Seeley questioned, "what do you have there, Pops?"

Tempe snorted, "It's obviously a camera, Seeley."

"I know it's a camera, Bones. I just meant, why do you have it Pops?"

"Well you should have just asked that then," she muttered under her breath in mock frustration.

"Well Seeley, a camera is used to take pictures, Shrimp." he teased.

"Stop! You know what I mean! When did you get a camera?"

Pops laughed. "A few weeks ago. I was down the street at Gary's house. Dolly pulled out their family photo album. It was real nice, Shrimp. I just thought we should have one too."

"He's been taking pictures nonstop for two weeks now," Jared piped in.

Pops rolled his eyes at the teenager. "Speaking of, let's get a few family pictures." He stopped them and directed a few pictures. One of the boys together, one of the three kids, one of Tempe and Seeley.

After a few snap shots, Tempe offered, "Let me take a picture of the three of you. So you can have a complete family picture." Pops and Seeley smiled at her.

After she took a few, Pops took the camera back and stopped a women walking down the road, "Excuse me ma'am. Will you take a picture of my family?"

"Of course!" Seeley wrapped his arm around Tempe's waist while Pops' hand found a place on her shoulder. Jared stood on the other side of Pops. "Say cheese!" she exclaimed.

"Cheese!" The four repeated as the camera clicked.

–

The four of them returned to Seeley's apartment later that night with arms full of take-out, junk food, and movies. The Booth boys promising Tempe an all-out movie night. Pops and Jared took turns using the bathroom while Seeley and Tempe set out plates for their food, put away various groceries, and grabbed bowls for the chips, popcorn, and candy to be put out.

When they were all finally settled, Seeley and Pops sharing the couch with Tempe in the middle while Jared took a blanket and stacked some pillows on the floor, Seeley started the first movie. Tempe, who had automatically sat leg to leg with Seeley, snuggled herself into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

–

2 hours later, when the movie had ended, Seeley woke up to the glowing blue screen signifying the end of the tape. He glanced around the living room, noticing he was the only one awake. Sighing to himself, he began the process of waking the others. He began with his Bones, squeezing her shoulder lightly and whispering, "Hey Bones, wake up."

She startled awake, jumping a little, "huh?"

He laughed lightly, "we fell asleep again. Come on, let's go to bed."

She didn't protest much, following him into his bedroom and taking her spot under his covers. She was back asleep in seconds.

Seeley made his way back to the living room to wake up his grandfather and brother. When he got there, Pops was standing up and pushing buttons on the VCR trying to shoo away the glowing blue light. Seeley flipped the light switch and grabbed the remote from the couch, shutting off the VCR and the TV. The brightened living room earned a groan from Jared, who was still sleeping on the floor. Seeley turned to his Pops, "Let's open the pull-out and then we'll wake him up." Pop's shook his head, still fogged from his nap, and joined Seeley in removing the cushions.

When Seeley returned to his bedroom minutes later, Bones had stretched herself across the bed, her right arm reached across to his side holding tightly to his pillow. He chuckled to himself as he nudged her out of the way and she groaned. When he finally settled into bed, he felt her arm reach back out and wrap itself around his torso. He chuckled again to himself holding her tightly and relaxing into her embrace; Bones was a cuddler.

–

Tempe woke with a start. She made a quick glance around the room, realizing that she was in Seeley's bed again, and wondered what woke her up. It was still pitch black outside and the alarm clock told her it was just past 3AM. She relaxed back into her pillow, Seeley's arm still wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes again and just as she was about to fall asleep again she heard it.

A noise and then silence. When it came again, it took her a moment to realize it was coming from the man in bed beside her and another moment to realize it was a groan. However, unlike her sleepy groans of frustration, it sounded more like he was in pain. It came again, this time accompanied by his shifting weight. And then he began flailing. His arms and legs began kicking as his body flipped over. She sat straight up, reaching for him to shake him from his nightmare. When her hand came in contact with his shoulder, he flinched spurring his movements to become even more frantic.

She called out his name lightly, "Seeley," when nothing happened she shouted, "Seeley, wake up!" This time, his eyes shot open with a gasp.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his breathing was sharp. She went to sooth him with a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away again, his eyes shooting to hers. Seeing that it was her and not an attacker afterall, he relaxed a little. Her questioning eyes bore into him but they both remained silent. When he finally caught his breath she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, "I sometimes have nightmares," he explained.

"It seemed bad." He nodded his head again but didn't say anything. His silence spurred her to ask again, "Are you alright?"

"I will be." He settled back into the bed, opening his arm to her silently inviting her back into his hold. "I'm sorry I woke you up," he told her when she laid her head on his chest.

She was silent before she asked, "what was it about?"

He contemplated his next words, finally deciding to be honest with her, "My dad." She raised her head to look into his eyes, questioning him. He explained, "I didn't have a normal childhood growing up either, Bones." She laid her head back down, listening to his story. "My mom passed away when I was younger and in the years that followed my dad slowly went downhill. He drank. A lot. Some nights he wouldn't come home, those were the good nights. The nights he was there, he would forget we were his sons and he would pick fights. I was young but Jared, he was really young. So I would send him to his room so he didn't have to see. My dad was just so angry. I've never seen anyone so angry all the time."

She looked up at him again, "did he hit you?"

There was a pause before he admitted, "yeah." There was another pause before he continued, "It was a few years before Pops found out but when he did it all ended instantly. We moved in with him and he's raised us ever since. He's my hero, Bones. He saved my life." She nodded, tears clouding her eyes, "Sometimes, though, my dreams take me back there and I forget that I ever got out."

"I'm so sorry, Seeley," she told him, her grip around him tightening.

He nodded, "It's over now," despite his words, his eyes were still misty. Her hand came up to his face, stroking it gently. She connected her forehead with his, keeping eye contact. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy, before Seeley leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She gasped in surprise but that didn't stop her from leaning back and kissing him again, this time with more force. When they pulled back this time, they made eye contact and silently agreed that it was time to get back to sleep. He fell asleep quickly, with her head nestled in his neck and his arms wrapped around her small body. She, on the other hand, lied wide awake but still for many hours before sleep finally came.

–

**A/N: **Not as long as the last one but these are getting longer and longer. It gets kinda tough for me so I apologize for the wait in between. This is a bit of a filler (with excitement at the end) but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! And remember, reviews make my day! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Rigmarole**: Chapter 9

**Summar****y: **She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer: **I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Conflate**

to blend together

When she opened her eyes the next time, the sun had risen and, she noted to herself, she was in bed alone. She took a moment to lye in bed, gain her bearings, and remember last night. She felt a little relieved to wake up by herself, questioning if she would be strong enough to pull herself out of his arms knowing that she would have had to. And then her mind flashed to the dark, self-doubting corners of her mind and wondered why he wasn't in bed to begin with. Maybe he didn't want to be there when she woke up. Maybe he was regretting last night and it would be easier to deal with her in front of others rather than having to talk to her in the privacy of his room.

Scoffing, she launched herself out of his bed. Checking her reflection quickly in the mirror on the way out of the bedroom, she made her way into the living room. Jared was still fast asleep on the couch while Pops and Seeley worked together in the kitchen to put together breakfast.

Spotting her first, Seeley grinned. "Morning Bones. I was just about to come wake you up."

She nodded, "That won't be necessary as I'm already awake."

He laughed and continued stirring the contents in his bowl. "We're almost finished with breakfast. Would you like some coffee?"

"I have to go," she told him bluntly.

For the first time this morning, his smile fell sensing something was wrong.

Before he was able to say anything, Pops cut in, "Aw, Tempe, stay for breakfast. We should be five more minutes, real quick I promise. You should really start your day off right and let me tell you, we make some rockin' pancakes," he winked at her.

Keeping eye contact with Seeley, she told them, "I really can't, I have a meeting with a professor in a little bit and I'm running behind."

Pops chuckled, "A professor on spring break? You're one dedicated girl,"

She nodded, "Thank you for everything. Hopefully I'll see you before you guys leave,"

"We'll be here for a few days, darling. And besides, I expect to see you for dinner later," he told her in mock sternness. Seeley remained silent, trying to hide the anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Tell Jared I said bye," was her only response as she grabbed her bag on the way out the door.

In the kitchen, Pops turned to Seeley, "What the hell was that?"

He threw his bowl down in the sink, "I don't know," he muttered before heading to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him in frustration.

–

He spent the day with Jared and Pops, trying to hide his bad mood but failing. After breakfast they drove across town to a nearby hiking park. The plan was to hike and have brown-bag lunches at the end of the route. However, on the short car ride there, Seeley blew up at every passing car for their incompetence as drives. If that wasn't proof enough, when they finally reached the park, he took off at a run down the path, disappearing from view, obviously trying to work off his anxiety.

After their lunch, Pops suggested returning home, explaining that he was due for a nap and admitting that Jared, who hadn't complained all day, probably deserved some TV time.

Back at Seeley's apartment, Jared claimed the bathroom and Pops cornered Seeley in the kitchen as he went in search for some water. "Shrimp, what happened?"

Seeley, still trying to be discrete, feigned ignorance, "What do you mean, Pops?"

"Don't bullshit me, you've been in a mood all day. What. Is going. On?"

He sighed, "I don't really know."

"But it has to do with how Tempe tore out of here this morning, right?"

"It has everything to do with that," he fiddled with his hands in frustration.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"We kissed," he admitted, unsure how his Pops would react.

"Okay?" he questioned.

"Pops it's a big deal!"

"Is this your first kiss?" he asked, almost shocked.

"With her, yes!"

"You're kidding me?" he chuckled.

"No! What are you laughing about?"

"I figured you two were already together. You spend all your time together, you talk about her constantly, you trecked us all the way here because you missed her, and you two are pretty comfortable together. You were all cuddle cuddle on the couch and she fell asleep on top of you. I just kinda figured.." he trailed of, holding back another chuckle.

"Well we weren't! And then last night we were talking and we kissed and it seemed mutual but this morning... I don't know what happened. Do you think she regrets it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry to say, Shrimp, but the only way you're going to find the answer to that is if you ask her."

"Yeah, you're right. I just.. she was so freaked this morning. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She will eventually. And if she doesn't, just make her listen."

"And if she still doesn't?" he questioned.

"You know the answer to that one. You'll figure it out, Shrimp. She's a nice girl. She won't stay away for long."

–

Later that evening, she had taken up residence at her desk in her room. The meeting had gone well and she learned a lot about important time lines for taking the GRE, visiting schools and making decisions. She was reminded that extra curricular activities were important and should not be taken lightly, especially if she wanted to get an internship or a paid job. And so she sat, reading through the handouts she was given, and making a list of things she could become involved in. She was in the middle of contemplating adding Math Club to her list of potential options when she heard a knock on the door. She was considering ignoring it when she heard, "Bones, it's me. Open up!"

She sprinted out of her chair and across the room, slamming open the door in a flash. "Hi," she greeted breathlessly.

He gave her a nervous smile, "Can we talk?"

The nerves in her body grew so fast, she thought her legs would give out from under her. She nodded, nervously, and opened the door for him to enter.

He bolted past her into the middle of the room and began pacing back and forth across the small room, this time ignoring Amelia's clothes on the ground, stepping on them, kicking them, and then finally stopping. He turned towards her, noticing she hadn't moved far from her place by the door. "Bones," he started and then stopped. Frustrated, he began pacing again.

"Seeley, stop." He stopped in his place and she asked, "just say it." He turned to her, yet again, hearing the anguish in her voice.

He noticed her eyes clouding and asked, "What do you think I'm about to say?"

"You're conflicted because we kissed. You don't want to hurt my feelings but I understand, Seeley. Really. I'd much prefer if you were straight forward with me."

Shocked, he crossed the room to stand in front of her, "Bones, no." When she wouldn't make eye contact with him, he reached out and lifted her chin, " I was only conflicted because I didn't know how you were feeling. You bolted pretty quickly this morning."

She looked down, "I'm sorry. I thought you changed your mind and I was just uncomfortable."

He nodded, "That's understandable. What made you uncomfortable?"

"Seeley look at you!" she exclaimed!

"What does that even mean?" he asked in frustration.

"You're perfect. You're so nice to me and I think you genuinely like me as a person-"

"I do!" he interrupted.

She continued, "but that's not common. People don't just like me. They don't just want to hang out with me. They aren't just nice to me for no reason." She paused, taking a breath and then went on, "you might know what it's like to wake up with a women in you're bed, but this is new for me and.." she trailed off.

"and?" he questioned.

"I'm just nervous and inexperienced! What if I can't give you what you want? I've never had sex before!"

"Bones!" he half laughed, half choked.

"What?"

"I'm not looking for sex."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "You're not?"

"Well not at this exact moment. Maybe down the road sometime when we're both comfortable and ready but right now, I just really want you to be my girlfriend."

"Amelia says all guys want is sex,"

"I'm sorry, Bones, but you're roommate is an idiot. And quite frankly, a little disgusting." She nodded, taking that in.

"You wouldn't have sex with her if she propositioned you?" she questioned.

"God, Bones, no! Who do you think I am? I don't go around sleeping with random girls, not ever. There needs to be a connection. A connection that I think we have and will one day be ready for. For now though, we'll start by just making us official."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" he nodded, "you would be my boyfriend,"

His head nodded again, "things don't really have to change that much between us. We're already pretty close but I want to hold your hand in public and I would love to be able to kiss you when ever I think you're being adorable,"

"You want to do that?" she asked, almost shell shocked. He nodded his head for the third time and she told him, "I think I'd like that."

His face broke into a charming grin that matched the smile growing on her face, "yeah?" It was her turn to nod her head. He took the last step remaining between them, taking a hold of her face in his hands and kissed his new girlfriend. When they split, his hands still on her cheeks, he rested his forehead on hers for a moment and smiled, "This is going to be fun, Bones." She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs there, and pulled him in again to participate in her new favorite hobby. She got to kiss Seeley Booth!

–

Forty minutes later the arrived at the dinner, holding hands and wearing matching chapped-lipped grins. They arrived first and so took their place at their booth by the window. Still holding hands below the table, Seeley took her hand in his lap and began tracing patters over her palms, across her long fingers and around to the back side of her hand. She giggled at the slightly ticklish sensation, her body practically vibrating for an hour now. They were blissfully unaware of the world moving around them and so it took a few tries before Margo caught their attention.

When they finally looked up to see her standing over their table, they wore innocent but slightly embarrassed expressions. "Having fun?" Margo asked with a wink.

Seeley grinned, "Sorry Margo."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it happen again," she teased. "What can I get you two?"

"Um, two cokes," he glanced over at Bones with a smile, "and a plate of fries to share until Pops and Jared get here?"

Margo perked up a little at that asking hopefully, "oh, they're still here?"

Seeley tsked, "You know better than to think Pops left without saying goodbye first."

She laughed, "You're right, he's good like that." Taking their order back to the counter, Margo left them alone again in their happy bubble.

–

Twenty minutes later, when Pops and Jared finally made it to the diner, Seeley and Bones were fighting over the last fry. He currently held it between his fingers but with her hands on his wrists, she kept him from taking the last bite.

Excited to see the kids had made up, Pops exclaimed, "Tempe! You're made it!" This stopped their fight in midair, but pausing and looking to Pops' direction.

Before she was able to respond, Seeley took advantage of their now relaxed arms and yanked his arm out of Tempe's grasp, taking a bite of the fry and grinning at his masterful thinking.

"Hey!" she yelped in frustration from loosing.

Pops who had been watching the couple slapped Seeley over the head, "I taught you better than that," he scolded as he took his seat.

"Sorry Pops," he apologized with a laugh in his voice. In the next moment, Bones grabbed hold of the hand still holding the remainder of their fry and brought it to her mouth, snatching the potato with her teeth and biting him in the process. "Ow Bones, what the heck!

"Oh shush Squirt, you deserve it," Pops defended her.

–

When dinner finished, the sat around the table talking. Margo fluttered in and out of the conversation, helping customers in between. As the night grew and the crowd died she finally took a seat on the booth next to Pops and joined in on their laughs. Finally Pops questioned, "Okay you two," he looked across the table at the couple who were sitting shoulder to shoulder and had yet to unclasp hands.

"Actually-" Jared cut in. All eyes turned to him in question. "I went for a walk earlier when Pops was napping and I ran into my old buddy, Pat."

"From football?" Pops question.

"Yeah. He goes here now and he was telling me that he could show me around their athletics, introduce me to some of the coaches."

"Tonight?" Seeley seemed skeptical.

"Oh, no. Tomorrow or something. Him and some friends are going to the driving range though, hit some balls, maybe go into the park area and go-kart race or something and I thought..." he trailed off.

"That sounds fun, we could do that" Seeley interrupted.

"Stop being an ass, you're not coming with us."

"Who says you're even allowed to go?" he fought back, "I mean who is this Pat guy? You better not be planning something stupid!"

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm not a kid anymore, Seeley! We're just going to the range with his friends!"

"Yeah sure, do you even play golf?" he scoffed.

"Squirt, Jar, stop. I know Pat, he used to come around a lot. He's a nice kid-"

"You'd know that if you weren't off playing hero like you like to do," Jared shot towards Seeley.

"-And I know his mom real well, she goes to our church, so you better stay out of trouble Jared because I won't hesitate to share with her. Got it?"

"Yes Pops." Jared responded with an eye roll.

"Now, go have fun. Be back by noon tomorrow. No later."

"Kay," he agreed quickly. He shared Pat's contact information in case of emergency before practically sprinting out of the dinner to meet up with his friends.

"Now that, that's taken care of, that just leaves us," Pops moved on.

Seeley, on the other hand wasn't ready to give up, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Pops? Jared is attracted to trouble and how well do you really know Pat? He's been in college for a year, things change in that time."

Tempe, who had stayed quiet through the tension finally decided to weigh in, "I think it's a good idea."

"What?" Seeley asked surprised.

"I agree with Tempe on this one," Margo added, "He's almost an adult, he's not a child Seeley. You want him to consider college in the future and whether that's here, across the country, or down the street, it's a big step. At some point you've got to trust him to make the right decisions and when he doesn't you've got to let him figure things out for himself."

"Okay, you're right." Seeley finally relented.

"And as long as they're not doing something stupid tonight, this might help convince him on the college thing," Margo added as a second thought.

"You're a smart, smart woman, Margo," Pops told her, admiration shining in his eyes. She smiled back, getting lost in his sweet, gentle eyes.

Seeley, aware but uncomfortable with the flirting going on across the table, interrupted their staring contest, "So tonight. Plans?"

"Well," Pops began, talking mainly to Margo, "I was thinking we could catch a movie. I think I saw a preview for one with a guy who.. did something,"

Seeley teased, "Sounds really fascinating there, Pops" the girls chuckled.

"That sounds lovely, Hank. I'll just have to close up here first. Give me 30 minutes?" She stood from her spot at the table, ready to make her way back to the counter to begin her cleaning duties.

"Take you're time, my lady Margo," he gave her a smile as she walked away.

"And Pops scores a date with his biggest crush! Way to go!" Seeley teased from across the table, a laughing smile dancing on his face.

"Oh hush. You two can come too. Though, if you're going to be making out all night you're sitting in a different section. I don't need to see my grandson and his pretty girlfriend necking for two hours."

Tempe's cheeks flushed a bright red color, spreading to her ears and down her neck. Noticing her discomfort, he defended, "Stop being gross. We're not going to make out the whole time," he paused before adding, "but definitely part of the time." Pops chuckled, seeing Bones' cheeks turn an even darker color.

"Stop," she playfully scolded him with a light slap on his arm. She turned her attention back to Pops, "I'd love to come," she told him and then shared, "I'll behave but I can't make any promises for Seeley. He seems to be extra handsy since I agreed to a relationship with him." The table erupted in laughter, even Seeley whose flaming hot cheeks now matched his girlfriend's.

–

They arrived at the theater a short while later with plenty of time before the movie. They stopped at the concessions and Seeley convinced Tempe to get candy and popcorn for their movie. Pops and Margo made a quick stop at the restroom, promising to meet the new couple at their seats. Seeley chose seats towards to back of the theater in the direct middle of the aisle. The movie had been out for a few weeks so the theater is mostly empty and Seeley is grateful for that, knowing that the girl sitting next to him would make loud comments about inaccuracies throughout the whole movie which would cause him to laugh and explain just as loudly. When they took their seats, Tempe raised the armrest between their seats so she could sit nearly on top of her new boyfriend and hold his hand. Seeley wasn't about to complain.

The lights dimmed just as Pops and Margo made it to their seats. Pops took his place next to his grandson with Margo on his other side. As the movie introduction began playing, they heard Tempe declare, "The lion used in the original logo killed it's trainer the day after the logo was filmed. It's tragic that a life had to be lost but an animal such as a lion should not be held in captivity and trained like a modern dog. They are meant to live in the wild." Seeley, who had not been anticipating the emotion and sympathy he heard in her voice, looked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand in support.

About halfway through the film, the two couples began shifting in their seats, feeling the discomfort of sitting too long in the mediocre chairs of the theater. Up until this point they had heard surprisingly little from Tempe who was taking in the movie and probably saving her questions for later. As Pops and Margo finally resettled comfortably into their seats, Seeley chanced a glance in his girlfriend's direction. Her eyes were glued to the screen and her hand still tightly gripped his hand. She was leaning forward slightly in excitement, as if being closer to the screen meant she got to see the movie before everyone else in the row.

Contemplating his next move, he glanced down to their hands. He hated thinking about removing his hand from his grip but knew it had to be done. He reached his left hand over and took a hold of their clasped hands, practically tearing her hand away from his but keeping his left hand over hers to support her in their separation. At the same time, he let out a loud yawn, earning a glance from his grandfather as he stretched his back and reached his right arm over the back of her chair in what he hoped was a subtle move. He waits another moment, still resting his left hand over hers, and then settles his arm closer to her body so it is now loosely over her shoulders.

He looks at her face, which was still glued to the screen in front of them, feeling happy to know she wasn't aware of the completely cheesey move he just made. Before he could turn away from her and back to the movie, he heard her whisper loudly, "I understand that you are trying to be covert in initiating physical contact but I would prefer a more direct approach from now on," She then snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, taking the place she just recently learned she loved to be. The noise he made was somewhere between a cough and a laugh and his face turned a deep red color as he heard Pops and Margo laughing at him on his other side.

–

The week continued in a similar pattern. Jared returned from Pat's unharmed and bristling with excitement about what he saw of their sports facilities. He was reminded by Pops that it was too late to go to a university in the fall but Jared promised to begin looking into community colleges when they got home. The makeshift family was practically inseparable after that. They spent their days together, exploring and eating and most nights were spent in watching movies, playing cards or just talking. Margo showed up a few times over their last days in town, always bringing food from the diner and leaving with a smile on her face and stomach cramps from laughing so much; her fondness for the Booth boys growing endlessly. The few times Tempe had to leave for meetings and her interview were down times for the Booths; none of them really wanting to do anything exciting without her.

Their last day found them all at the diner. They all sat silently around their table, unable to overcome the sour mood that came with Jared and Pops leaving. Even Margo, who was supposed to be helping cover the lunch rush, couldn't keep up her usually happy demeanor. Jared, who had been in a surprisingly good mood all week was back to his sulky self, knowing that despite their fights, he's really miss his brother and the beautiful, quirky girl that he practically lived with. Pops, who liked to tell people that he was used to missing Seeley by now and at least he's not off fighting a war anymore, was sad regardless. It was always hard saying goodbye to his grandson and now there were two other women that he didn't want to leave behind either.

When breakfast was finished and the bill was payed, the group moved outside. Margo was the first to say her goodbyes, having to get back to work. She walked over to Hank, giving his a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, "you come back now, Hank."

He hugged her back and flirted, "Of course my lady Margo, if only to see your lovely face," The younger boys cringed at their grandfather's display and turned away giving him some privacy. As Margo returned inside she gave a quick goodbye and a wave to Jared and a nodded in Seeley and Tempe's direction, knowing well that she'd probably see them as soon as dinner rolled around.

The remaining group stood silently and almost awkwardly on the sidewalk. Pops finally broke the silence, stepping forward and pulling his grandson into a tight hug. Pulling him off to the side, Pops told him, "You take care of yourself now," Seeley nodded, "and you take care of her too. She's real special, Shrimp. I definitely approve," Seeley beamed, knowing exactly how special his girl was. As

Seeley turned back towards the group, he held out his hand for his little brother. As Jared's smaller hand reached in for Seeley's, he pulled the boy forward into their own hug, ignoring the slight protest from Jared. "I'll miss you Jar-head," he whispered to his brother, "be good for Pops"

"Yeah, yeah," Jared replied with a roll of his eye, but gave his brother a nod knowing that if he ever gave his grandfather any grief, his big brother wouldn't hesitate to drive all the way back just to beat him up.

Meanwhile, Tempe had nearly crashed into Pops as she went to hug him goodbye. He held her in his arms for a moment, knowing she would need a few seconds to collect herself. When she pulled back he gave her a warm smile and told her, "it was so nice getting to know you Tempe, I'm very glad my grandson snagged you up," she smiled and he reminded her, "Now remember, you can come and visit us any time you want, Seeley or no Seeley. You're part of this family now so you take advantage of that, okay?" Before he was even able to finish the sentence, she had crashed back into him, hugging him tight.

Finally, Jared and Pops finished their goodbyes and made their way to their car. Much like she did a week ago with Seeley's truck, she watched as their car disappeared into the distance. Only this time, Seeley's arm was slung over her shoulder in silent support. When the car was gone from sight, she turned her head to him and asked, "now what?"

**A/N: **Well guys, who's glad their spring break is over? I am! This was a tough one but hopefully my lack of update was made up by the fact that this chapter is pretty much endless. Okay, not endless but it sure felt that way. You all owe this update to my friend who gave me practically every single idea and pushed me through every single word. You wouldn't have this without her. So thank her very much! Also, thank you to everyone who reviews. I know I respond but I don't think you all realize how much it means to get so many reviews, especially when I'm feeling insecure! You guys are the best!


	10. Chapter 10

**Rigmarole:** Chapter 10

**Summary:** She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Hangover**

result of heavy drinking

Spring break and their semester continued quickly and without further drama. Seeley and Bones were inseparable, like before, however now they spent a large quantity of their time on his couch, in the dark, in front of a movie they weren't watching, making out.

When Tempe had been offered a summer position interning at the university labs for one of her professors, Seeley congratulated her by cooking her a homemade candle-lit dinner. When he pulled the burnt lasagna out of his oven, they opted out of even trying the meal that strongly resembled charcoal and decided to stick to what they knew and ended up at the diner. This turned out to be for the best. Upon learning the cause for their celebration, Margo had brought out cake, on the house. Seeley couldn't have been more thrilled.

Tempe spent most nights at his apartment and only returned to her own dorm when she was feeling particularly guilty that she wasn't paying rent at his place, despite her constant presence, and was in fact paying rent for a room she wasn't even using. On those nights, she never seemed to sleep well and she had a hard time ignoring the endless and unwanted commentary coming from Amelia about Tempe's new relationship. She never hesitated telling Tempe, "Seeley may be a hottie but what a girl really wants and needs is a real man like Dave." Tempe always rolled her eyes in return, biting her tongue from sharing that she and Seeley had seen Dave at the diner not too long ago with another girl, and they definitely weren't just friends.

–

One night, after her late class, Tempe decided to quickly stop by her dorm room on her way to Seeley's in order to pick-up her mail, check her messages and grab some clothes for the next few days. Expecting to walk into a loud room and Amelia's obnoxious comments, Tempe was shocked to walk in and find Amelia curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow to her stomach, and tears streaming down her face. Unfamiliar with what a typical response to this situation was, she winged it. Dropping her stuff by the door, she climbed into Amelia's bed next to her, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl as she continued to cry harder. After a few minutes, when Amelia's breath had evened and the tears had calmed, she pulled back from Tempe's embrace. She looked down, embarrassed and mumbled a small, "thank you."

"Are you okay?" Tempe questioned, having an idea what had happened but not really wanting it confirmed.

Amelia let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Clearly I'm just dandy."

Tempe rolled her eyes as she removed herself from the bed and began shuffling through the papers on her desk. As she began pulling clothing out of her drawers, preparing to pack a bag, she heard Amelia shuffle on her bed. After a moment of silence, Amelia, with fresh tears streaming down her face, squeaked out "are you leaving again?"

Tempe turned in shock. Her roommate, who hated her guts and was annoyed by everything she did, wanted her to stay? "Oh. Um. Seeley was going to rent movies. A trilogy of some sort that he claims I absolutely need to see."

"Oh."

"Did you want me to stay?"

"I.. I just.. My friends are going out tonight and I.. I don't want.. I'm sad and I don't want to sit here all night thinking about being.. sad."

"Okay. Let me just call Seeley and tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

"What kind of name is Seeley, anyway?" Amelia questioned.

"Um. You're not really helping your cause."

"Right. Sorry." She apologized before Tempe took the phone into the hallway to call her boyfriend with the news.

–

"You're what?" Seeley all but yelled into the phone after Bones had dropped the bomb that she was going to stay in with her roommate.

"She's really sad, Seeley. I think she found out about Dave and she practically begged me not to leave. She's been crying and.. I felt bad!"

"But Bones!" he whined, "I haven't seen you all day and you don't even like Amelia!"

"I can't leave now!" she argued, helplessly, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Why'd you even have to go back there to begin with? You have plenty of clothes here. And," he added with a chuckle, "I have this cool thing called a washing machine for when they're all dirty."

She laughed, "You know how I feel about the situation. I'm still paying for my dorm and I need to check in every once in a while to make sure Amelia hasn't blown up the place. Besides, I'm waiting for the internship paperwork to come in the mail."

"You should have just had it sent it here," he grumbled playfully.

"Enough whining. I don't like having this conversation every time I go home."

"And I don't like every time you go home because you get guilty and end up ditching me."

She laughed at his upset, "I hadn't planned it this time, honest! I just can't leave her. You should see how upset she is, it's almost scary."

"Fine. She better feel better tomorrow cause I miss you." he told her devilishly, implying with his tone that they'd likely spend the next night _not _watching the trilogy.

She laughed, "you saw me this morning. We really need to get past this clingy phase of our relationship. I don't think it's very healthy."

"But I don't want to get over it," he whined again. "I like being with you. Plus, Bones, you're going to be here all summer working your butt off at this internship and I'm going to be home working at the shop and we're barely going to see each other and it's going to be painful. So I'm sorry if I want to spend every last minute with you that I can."

She smiled, charmed, "I know. But it's one night." She paused and, ignoring his mumbled "until next time" and continued, "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Yeah, okay." He finally resigned. They stayed on the phone for a few more minutes, catching the other up on their days. Before she was about to hang up, Seeley exclaimed, "Bones, wait."

"What?"

"Why don't we get dinner at the diner?" he asked.

"Seeley," she warned knowing he was trying to drag her away from Amelia for a while.

"I know, I know, you're with Amelia tonight. Though I'm not really sure why, she's kind of an ass to you but whatever. Amelia can come too. You need to eat. And if she's upset, you need to make sure she eats too. And this way, I won't have to wait all the way until tomorrow to see you."

She sighed, "Let me check with her, I don't know how much she'll want to be around another male,"

She pulled the phone away from her ear just in time to miss hearing Seeley mumble something about girls like Amelia always wanting to be around guys.

With her hand over the speaker of the phone, Tempe re-entered the room slowly. When she spotted Amelia on the floor going through pictures, she coughed to get her attention. Amelia looked up with questioning eyes, "huh?"

"Seeley wants to know if we want to meet him at the diner for dinner." At Amelia's blank stare she added, "he's buying."

"Sure," Amelia replied, "I need to get out of this room anyway."

With a nod, Tempe turned her back to Amelia and brought the phone back to her ear. "Give us an hour. You're buying." Before Seeley could even respond, she hung up the phone.

–

Tempe and Amelia arrived at the diner first. Margo gave Tempe a strange look in regards to her company, knowing exactly who Amelia was and exactly how much grief she gives Tempe. Tempe smiled calmly and shrugged in return. She directed her roommate to a table in the middle of the room, not wanting to spoil her usual booth with thoughts of Amelia.

Once Seeley arrived, dinner passed pretty quickly. They all got along well, considering who they were in the company of. Amelia was more quiet than they were used to but Seeley did everything he could think of to break the silence. He talked about Jared's new interest in school, Pops' insistence that they go on a family vacation that summer, and his new job at home. At one point, Margo joined them at the table, asking her normal questions about their well-being, school, and Pops and Jared. Amelia gave her a weird look but kept her mouth shut.

After dinner was over, the girls followed Seeley to the counter to pay and then out of the diner. Up until this point, the couple had kept their affection on the down-low, both feeling a little uncomfortable in front of Amelia and not wanting to flaunt their relationship. However, as they prepared to part ways, Seeley leaned down to his girlfriend and captured her lips in a quick kiss. Bringing his hand up to her face, he stroked the side of her head and hair a few times before kissing her again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones." he promised. "Just let me know when you're free." She nodded in response before turning and leaving with Amelia down the sidewalk.

–

Their walk back to the dorm had been silent, almost awkwardly so. Before reaching home, Amelia insisted on stopping into the convenience store for comfort food and alcohol which, she shared, she'd be purchasing with her fake ID. Tempe tried convincing her out of it but when Amelia wouldn't budge, she chose to wait outside instead. After their short stop, they were finally on their way home.

Amelia unlocked the door for the pair and dropped her grocery bag by the door. Tempe rolled her eyes and placed her bag on the table next to their fridge.

"I'm going to change into some comfort clothes before we get this night started. I suggest you change too. I'm talking the baggiest sweat pants you have and maybe a hoodie if it's not too hot. We're doing this post-breakup night right. I don't care who I'm with." At Tempe's blank stare, she added, "Just trust me. One day you'll go through a breakup and now you'll know exactly how to handle it."

"Oh, I don't plan on breaking up with Seeley. We're fairly well matched, I think."

At that, Amelia rolled her eyes, "No one really plans these things, Tempe. They just happen. Now change."

–

Amelia returned from the bathroom in the baggiest clothing Tempe has ever seen her in. She herself had put on her yoga pants, a tank top, and the zipper hoodie she had stolen from Seeley last time she had returned to her dorm for a weekend.

Amelia made a beeline to the groceries that Tempe had begun unpacking. Pulling out two cups from their collection, she began filling them with Sprite. Stopping about halfway in the first cup, she added a bit more sprite into the second cup, correctly assuming her roommate didn't have any experience with alcohol. "Now what we're going to do is sit here, together, drink these drinks, eat a gallon of ice cream, make more drinks and drink those. We're going to turn on sappy movies, maybe have some girl talk, depending on how good you are at it, and drink more. We're going to pass out, probably on the floor because that's where we'll be sitting, and tomorrow we're going to wake up completely hung over but also completely over Dave."

"All of this is necessary for a breakup?" Tempe questioned, skeptically.

"It helps." Amelia shrugged. Amelia had finished mixing their drinks at this point and handed Tempe her cup. "Drink up!" she exclaimed before tipping her head back and chugging half of her cup.

Tempe tentatively took a sip and as the taste hit her tongue, immediately pulled the cup away from her mouth. He face scrunched up as she swallowed the liquid and it burned down her throat. "That is awful!"

Amelia laughed, "The more you drink, the less it burns. Just keep drinking."

Eying the cup in her hand, she looked back up to her roommate who was watching her intently. She rolled her eyes and took another sip, this one longer. She coughed at the burning sensation. She looked to her roommate again for approval and permission to stop drinking, all she got was an encouraging nod telling her to keep going. She braved another sip and this time when she looked up, she felt a little dizzy, the effects of the alcohol already setting in.

Noticing the telltale signs of the beginning of the a buzz, Amelia told her "Okay, that's a good start. Now you can just drink it causally. We don't need you getting shit-faced drunk yet. Just make sure you drink enough to keep a good buzz going." At that, she finished the rest of her cup and placed it on the table. "Now, throw all your blankets and pillows on the floor. Since that's where we will be sleeping, we might as well be comfortable." she instructed.

"Why are we sleeping on the ground?" Tempe questioned as she began flinging her bedding onto the floor.

"Cause we can't girl talk from across the room and I'm definitely not climbing into bed with you."

Tempe nodded in understanding, she wasn't keen on either idea but decided that the floor was probably the best option. Amelia began shuffling through a box of movies from under her bed. Finally deciding on one that was appropriately cheesy and romantic, she put the VHS into their VCR, hit play, and began mixing another drink for herself. Tempe pulled the ice cream from their freezer and spoons and handed a carton to Amelia who had made herself comfortable on her bedding. She took the spot next to her and indulged in the ice cream, alcohol, and romantic comedy.

–

Shortly after the movie had began, Tempe had finished her first cup, Amelia had finished her second, and their ice cream sat melting in front of them. Amelia got up to mix more drinks as Tempe, ever responsible, began cleaning up their dessert.

As they settled back into the movie, Amelia decided she didn't feel much like watching a movie. She turned to Tempe and asked, "So you and Seeeley, huh?"

"What about uss?" she slurred a little.

"He's your boyfriend?"

"Yess he iss." She answered, not really sure what else to add.

"Is he any good? He looks really gooood."

"He's a good boyfriend. Really protective of me. Kind. He carries my books for mee, as if I can't carry them myself," Despite the annoyed tone in her voice at his alpha-male tendencies, she got a dreamy smile on her face thinking about her man.

"Tempe!" Amelia cut into her daydream. "I mean in bed. Is he any good?"

"Oh," suddenly Tempe became shy and blushed a little, "I don't know."

"You haven't slept with him yet?" she was shocked.

"I was nervous initially and he suggested we wait until we're both ready. We haven't talked about it since."

"Yikes, that's not a good sign. You sure he's not getting it somewhere else?"

"Just cause your boyfriend was a dirty bag doesn't mean mine is, okay?" she snapped.

"Jeez, Tempe. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself. And Seeley is a good person. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Fine."

They were quiet for a while, both trying to get past their little argument. Finally Tempe broke the silence, "How do we know if we're ready?" She took another sip of her drink.

"What?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said we'll wait till we're ready. When will we be ready?"

Amelia laughed, "I don't know. I've never been with a guy who wanted to wait."

"What if I'm ready now? How am I supposed to know that?" she was confused.

"Listen, it sounds like he's one of those guys with morals or something. He looking for clues that you guys are going to be together longer than just a simple fuck. You know? Like it's serious. He's probably going to want to take you to a fancy dinner before hand and romance you."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It depends what you're into. Personally, I like sex too much to hold out. My guess is that once you finally do it, you won't want to wait with your next boyfriend."

"I don't want a next boyfriend. I like Seeley." She felt like a small child who was unwilling to give up their favorite toy.

Amelia laughed as she got up to once again refill their cups. "No one marries their first love. Sorry, honey. Eventually it's going to end."

"I don't think so," Tempe told her confidently.

"Well then, I expect an invitation to the wedding." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Deal." Tempe giggled.

Their drinking began slowing but the buzz was anything but fading. As the movie was ending, both girls got up and began dancing to the credit songs. When they finally collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter, Amelia noticed their cups were once again empty.

Tempe sat on the floor and was drunkenly contemplating their earlier conversation. "I really like him," she said out of the blue.

Amelia turned her head towards her, "Seeeeleeey?"

"Yeah. I really like him."

"Why?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"At first it was because his bone structure was so symmetrical and his musculature was just really defined-"

"Attractive and strong, got it."

"But then, he was so nice to me. People aren't usually nice to me for no reason."

"I'm not really nice to you." Amelia stated, not as a question.

"No you're not, usually."

"I'm sorry," she apologized but wondered if this conversation would be remembered in the morning.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. But Seeley, he never really cared that I was different and I think he actually likes it. And he doesn't mind when I spend all day in the library, usually he comes with me and brings me food. And he's.. what did you say? Attractive and strong. Very attractive and very strong."

Amelia laughed at her roommates girly side. "He seems like good guy,"

Tempe's smile brightened, "He's... the best." She giggled but then became serious, "Don't tell him I said that. I give him a hard time when he makes statements like that when they can't possibly be proven."

–

Their conversation became lighter as they continued to drink. Amelia shared with Tempe stories of her first experience with a guy in middle school and the first time she had sex as a sophomore in high school.

"Do you ever regret it?" Tempe questioned.

"Regret having sex?"

"Regret a specific partner." she clarified.

"Um. no. It's all about satisfying my urges. I don't know. I just like sex. It doesn't matter who it's with."

"I don't think I have the desire to do it with anyone but Seeley." She giggled. "But I definitely have the urge to do it with him."

Amelia laughed. Her roommate was interesting. And maybe not as bad as she initially thought. "Let's call him!"

"Seeeeleey?"

"Yeah! He needs to know how you feel or else you guys will never have sex!"

"I doo miss him. And maaybe a conversation would be.. uh.. beneficial. Do I sound too drunk?"

"Not at all! Crystal clear, dear!" They both laughed at the rhyme. Tempe picked up the phone and dialed his familiar number. As she listened to the rings on the other line, Amelia whispered to her, "put it on speaker!"

Tempe pushed the button just in time for "Hello?" to come over the speaker.

Both girls giggled at the voice and Tempe responded, "Seeeleeeey! Hiiii!"

"Bones?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

"We're calling. Amelia is here."

"Hi Seeeleeey. Thanks for dinnerrr."

"Sure, no problem. What are you guys doing?" he asked though he was pretty sure he knew.

"We're getting over Dave, Seeley! Tomorrow we will wake up and we will be over him!" Tempe responded.

"Huh." he grunted in a half laugh. "I didn't know you were so attached to Dave, Bones."

"Sooolidarity, sissster!" Amelia shouted in the background as she began mixing more drink.

Seeley laughed. "Are you having fun, Bones?"

She giggled, "Despite my apprehension earlier, I am enjoying myself."

"Good," he smiled into the phone, "just be careful. Take some aspirin before bed. And drink water."

She giggled, but agreed, "Kay." There was a silence for a moment, before she called out to him, "Seeleey."

"What's up, Bones?"

"You're sooo nice to me. All the time, you're really nice."

"Of course I am, Bones. I care about you." he told her gently.

"Do you care about me a lot?" She asked, insecurity apparent in her tone.

"You know I do."

"Good. I care about you too. A lot. Like. More than a lot. What's a word for more than a lot?"

He laughed, "I'm not sure, Bones. You're the one that has the dictionary memorized."

She giggled at his teasing, "I think the word is love." He gasped, unsure if he heard her right. "I think I love you. A lot. Or what ever word was more than a lot."

Touched at her drunken sincerity, he told her, "I love you too, Bones. More than a lot. But let's have this conversation tomorrow when I know you'll remember it, okay?"

"Kay," she told him. "That's a good idea, I think. I'm going to go vomit now. I'll speak with you tomorrow." Before he could even voice his concern, she hung up the phone and made a beeline out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Amelia was hot on her heels.

The vomiting lasted a good twenty minutes as Tempe repeatedly emptied her entire stomach contents. Amelia had secured her hair into a pony tale so it wouldn't get in the way and then busied herself with retrieving water from the sink so that Tempe could rinse her mouth. After she finished dry-heaving, Amelia walked her back to their room. "That was hardcore, Tempe! Throw up on your first time? I'm so proud!" Tempe moaned in response. "Trust me, you'll be so glad you threw that all up. Or else you'd be up all night with an upset stomach. Now, we get you some aspirin, a bottle of water and the trashcan in case you need to go for round two. You'll pass out soon and you should probably sleep through the night pretty well."

"Thanks," Tempe offered up as Amelia handed her two pills and a bottle of water. She swallowed the pills and chugged half of the bottle. Then, wrapping her blanket around her, she fell to the ground in exhaustion, falling asleep almost immediately.

–

The next morning, Tempe woke up groaning at the sun shining across her face. Her body felt like a truck had hit it, multiple times. She chanced a glance at the clock and was shocked to find it was only 8am. She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the floor. Glancing around the room, she was surprised to find Amelia in a heap of blankets on the floor next to her. She sat trying to piece together her evening for a few silent moments when the ringing phone interrupted her thoughts. Feeling sluggish and sore, she crawled over to the table where the phone lay. She gasped as she remembered making a phone call to her boyfriend late the night before.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

The bright and cheery voice of her boyfriend greeted her enthusiastically, "Hey Bones! How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," she replied sarcastically, "Can you not talk so loudly?"

He laughed, "Take some more aspirin, baby. It's gonna be a rough day for you."

She groaned in response as she swallowed another two pills and finished her water from the night before. "Why are you calling so early?"

"I figured you'd be up,"

"But I was up all night?" she was confused.

He laughed, "Oh, trust me I know. Alcohol just does that to some people... I can never sleep in after I drink. Did you end up puking last night?"

She cringed, "yes, it was quite unpleasant. I was having a good time up until then. How did you know?"

He laughed, "I think you said, 'I'm going to go vomit now, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'" He laughed again, "I was worried! I tried calling back but no one answered."

"Amelia followed me to the bathroom to help me out."

"I'm glad she didn't let you fend for yourself."

"She's not so bad. She apologized for being mean. I think she thought I wouldn't remember today but I do." Tempe shared.

He smiled into the phone, amazed and proud that his girlfriend could be so willing to see the best in her roommate. "That's great, Bones. Listen, I'm going to bring you guys some morning after food. The greasiest breakfast burritos that you can get your hands on."

"Okay?" she was confused.

"Trust me, it'll help."

"Okay," she conceded.

"And then we have to talk," he added.

Her mind went back to their conversation the night before, or the pieces she remembered anyway, and cringed. "Yeah, I think we do."

–

Seeley arrived a short while later. He was let into their building by an exiting student and made his way up to their floor. Before he could knock, their door flung open revealing a tired and grumpy looking Amelia. He smiled, "I brought breakfast."

She offered a quick smile, "Great. I'll be right back." She passed him into the hallway and made her way to the bathroom.

Seeley entered the room and found Tempe sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, her head back and her eyes closed. "Hey Bones," he called out to get her attention.

Her head shot up and upon laying eyes on him, her face broke into a huge smile. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but I still feel like a semi-truck hit me." He laughed. "Is that food?"

He nodded, dropping the bag onto their table, and fished out two burritos. He joined her on her bed, handing her a plain burrito. She dug into it, gratefully. They ate in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence, "About your phone call last night..."

She groaned, "Sorry about that, Amelia convinced me I needed to talk to you."

He laughed, "Hey I don't mind. But about what you said..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue and suddenly become shy.

"I love you?"

He choked on his bite of food, but recovered quickly. "Yeah that."

She placed her burrito down on the bed in front of her and turned to him. "I do, Seeley. I love you. I'm sorry I told you that way, but I've been feeling it lately and I didn't know how to tell you. But the alcohol made me think it was a good idea."

He sighed in relief, "I love you too, Bones."

"You're not just saying that?" she questioned.

"Oh no, definitely not." He leaned in and gave her a kiss just as Amelia re-entered the room.

"Enough you too. I'm already feeling nauseous. My stomach can't handle you too being all mushy."

Seeley laughed in embarrassment and pointed to their table, "I got you a burrito."

The trio ate in silence for a bit. Amelia stood up halfway through to retrieve a water from the fridge. As she was shuffling things around looking for a bottle, Tempe leaned into Booth and whispered so only he could hear, "I think I'm going to be ready soon,"

"Ready?" he questioned, having an idea what she was talking about but wanting the clearification.

"For sex. With you. Not yet but I think soon." She returned to her burrito as if nothing had happened as he stared at her with wide eyes.

**A/N: **Phew! So sorry guys, that took forever! Semester is officially over so hopefully I'll have more time to write! No promises though! I hope you guys loved it as much as I did. Thank you all for the continued reviews, I have been BLOWN AWAY these last few chapters! You all rock!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rigmarole:** Chapter 11

**Summary:** She felt foolish, really, for staring so long, but then he wasn't looking away either. It's a college fic but bare with me, I think it could turn out to be really good!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too new to get clever with this so I'll just say that I own nothing.

**Aberrant **

deviating from the proper course

Finals came quickly. The weeks preceding their big tests saw Seeley and Tempe practically camped out in the library writing last minute papers and scurrying to finish outlining chapters. By the end of their third consecutive week of spending every night into the early hours of the morning crammed into their table, Seeley was about to explode. Not only had their morning runs stopped but, in an effort to spend as much time as possible with his girlfriend and not feeling comfortable leaving her at the library, his personal gym time disappeared. He was feeling sluggish, exhausted, out of shape, and quite frankly fat. He admired his girlfriend's endless dedication to her studies but knew that if they didn't get out of that room soon, they were both going to collapse dead.

And so at noon, two days before Tempe's Statistics final, Seeley snapped. Throwing his pen onto the table and stretching out in his chair, he watched her work for a few moments. Finally, noticing his stare, she placed her pen down and looked over to him questioningly. "What?"

"I can't sit in here any longer, Bones. I'm going crazy. I need to move and breathe air that isn't as old and stale as this library. I need sun, I'm about to suffer from a severe vitamin D deficiency. This isn't health. You tell me that all the time, right?"

"Are you going to the gym?" she asked. As she picked up her pen to jump back into her work, she added, "I can meet you later for a quick dinner, I think."

"No Bones. _We're_ going on a hike. A long one," he told her enthusiastically, anticipating immediate dismissal of the idea.

"I can't go on a hike," she argued as if it was the craziest idea she had ever heard. "I have a statistics final in two days. This last section is pretty difficult."

"Bones, we've been camped out here for 3 weeks. We need to move around, stretch our muscles, flex them. You should know better than anyone how important exercise and health is to studying. And what we're doing isn't healthy."

"It's just another week, Seeley. And then I'll be back to my regular routine. My body can handle it fine for a few weeks," she rationalized.

"Bones," he begged, "please, for me. I need to get out of here for a little bit. I promise after dinner we can come back and stay all night."

She sighed, "I really don't think I should."

"It's just a few hours. You still have all day tomorrow to cram."

Finally giving in, she agreed, "Fine. But we're bringing dinner here. I can't agree to a hike and dinner. I just don't have the time."

And so they went hiking. It turned out to be a very nice day. The sun was warm, but not too hot. The shade from the trees and the slight breeze offered a nice contrast to the beating sun. They started off at a leisurely pace, holding hands, making out against various trees along the trail, and enjoying nature. Half way through, Tempe's competitive side began showing through and she challenged him to a race through the rest of the path. He agreed but she won.

Despite the enjoyable time she had on the hike, she stayed extra late at the library in order to make up for lost time. When she finally left early the next morning, she opted to go back to her own dorm room for a quick nap before heading back to the library. Seeley hesitantly agreed, knowing he would be sleeping for longer than just a quick nap

–

The next time Tempe opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly through the window. A quick glance around the room told her that Amelia had already left for the day. Cringing, she knew that was a sign that it was way later than she planned. She mentally cursed herself for sleeping through her planned study time and quickly got out of bed, packing for the day in the library. She called Seeley before leaving her dorm room.

"Hey I think you're still sleeping but I wanted to let you know I slept in a little so I expect to spend the entire day in the library. You are welcome to join. But Seeley, no distractions today, I'm serious. If I don't see you, we'll get breakfast tomorrow before class. I love you.

–

Seeley didn't show up at the library that day. It was late when she first noticed and a flash of disappointment ran through her but she quickly recovered, knowing it was more important to study right now. She was still having trouble figuring out the last section of her statistics book and vowed she would figure it out before leaving.

As the night wore on and even the group of late-night studiers that have taken up residence in the library during finals had left, Tempe began to get stressed out. She was tired and lonely. She missed Seeley and his nice comfy bed. She wondered where he was but knew he was probably trying to give her space. At the moment she didn't want any. She wanted his comfort. She wanted his arms around her as she cried about her impending final. She was feeling dumb for still being confused and she wasn't used to that feeling. What she did know was that if anyone could convince her otherwise right now, it was Seeley Booth. And so she packed up and made the trek across the dark campus, despite not finishing her studying. Tomorrow was her final, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. She needed her boyfriend.

–

Despite the late hour, Seeley jumps from bed at the sound of knocking on his door. More like pounding. He knew there was only one person who would be that frantic at 2o'clock in the morning. Just as he's opening the door, she flings herself into his arms, gripping him tightly around his middle. Shocked and still a little slow from sleep, his arms automatically circle her and he starts rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

It takes him a moment to realize she's crying but when he does, he tightens his grip and asks, "Baby, what's wrong?"

She sobs even harder, rehashing her thoughts from the library. Finally when she calms down, she quietly admits into his chest, "I'm dumb. And tired. And I missed you. I couldn't stay in that library for one more second and I'm going to fail tomorrow." It came out in a rush.

Seeing his girlfriend in an obviously and extreme troubled state, his grip on her tightened even more. He kissed her hair and traced gentle paths on her back, trying to soothe her. "You're the smartest person I know. You know that. So if you're dumb, what does that make the rest of us?" She rolled her eyes in response, not giving in to his teasing. "Okay, that didn't work," he said, more to himself than for her benefit. "Bones, I know right now, this final tomorrow seems like the end of the world but you've been in that library for three weeks straight now. You're overworked, tired and stressed. Let's get some sleep and you'll have better perspective tomorrow," she nods into his shirt. "No matter what happens, I love you and you'll never convince me that you're anything less than amazing at everything you do. You've worked your absolute hardest, there's nothing else to do at this point." She nods again. "C'mon," he gently leads her to his bedroom where she snatches up his tshirt from the floor and quickly changes in the bathroom. She crawls into bed beside him, glad that she decided to come home. Cause wrapped up in his arms, in his bed was exactly where she needed to be at the moment. They were both asleep in seconds.

–

She woke up the next morning wrapped tightly in Seeley's arms. Her head was on his chest and his nose was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent with every breath. Despite her still-lingering pounding headache from the previous night, she smiled at his sleeping face. She couldn't help herself, she loved him. When she shifted in his arms, he loosened his grip and she was able to slip out of his embrace and into the bathroom without waking him. After a quick shower, she dressed and packed her bag to go. She stopped by his bedroom one last time, to say goodbye. He was still sleeping soundly, little snores coming from his nose. Feeling guilty for waking him the night before and keeping him up in her panicked state, she didn't wake him but opted for a quick kiss on his forehead before heading to class.

The test was long and very difficult. At the beginning of the semester, she knowingly chose to take statistics with the harder professor, wanting to challenge herself and prove to the world that she wasn't afraid of some old guy's intimidation tactics. She was now regretting that decision. At 100 questions, her final more than doubled the length of the other class' final. She rolled her eyes and began her test.

Three hours later, she left the classroom feeling deflated and tiny. Never in her academic career had she ever felt that horrible about the work she had done. She wondered how bad she had done, how it would effect her grade, and where the heck she had gone wrong. The grades would be posted later that night, she had quite a few hours to wait. She would take a nap in the meantime. Hopefully her headache would be gone by the time she woke up.

–

Hours later she was leaving her professor's office with tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Though thankful she was able to pull of an A in the class, she was incredibly disappointed in herself. She hadn't gotten a B on anything since before her parents had left. She kept repeating her professor's words in her mind, "What happened Ms Brennan? I'm not used to seeing a B at the top of your papers. Knew your previous grades were high enough that you didn't have to try as hard?" He had laughed and then told her, "Well done, anyway. You still somehow managed the highest grade in my class." He dismissed her with a cherry "Have a nice summer, Ms Brennan," as if that was possible after such a unsatisfactory grade. She would be spending the summer working and reading through her statistics book, figuring out what she missed. She shuddered again at the joking tone he had taken when accusing her of slacking off. She knew he was joking but she couldn't help but take it personally.

On her walk home, she was pondering over the past semester and the time she had spent on statistics, trying to figure out what happened. She flew through the beginning of the semester with flying colors. Not only was it mostly review but she seemed to have much more time then. Trying to figure out what had changed between the beginning of the semester and now that had eaten up her time, one name came to mind. Seeley Booth. Suddenly, every moment that Seeley had lead her away from the library, distracted her with his charm smile and the promise of food and movie, or had encouraged her to sleep more flew through her mind. What gave him the right to mess with her ambitions? She had worked so hard to get where she was now and she had come so close to throwing it all away over some guy.

Sure he was handsome, and nice, and practically perfect. But she had certain expectations of herself and she knew she would have never before left that library without being 100 percent certain that she was prepared for her exam. Suddenly she knew what needed to happen. She changed directions from her dorm and determinately made her way to the other side of campus.

–

Seeley hurried to open the door as the pounding became more and more insistent. He flung the door open and for the second time in as many nights came face to face with his distraught girlfriend. Her eyes were red and puffy, the tear tracks down her face were obvious and her breathing was quick and uneven.

He stood back to let her into his apartment, the worry evident on his face. "What's wrong, Bones?" he asked when she didn't make a move to come in.

"We need to break up."

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dun. Sorry guys! For so many things including (but probably not limited to): the long wait you had to endure, the shortness of this chapter, that horrifying cliffhanger that I can already tell will result in much hate, and the probable wait before next chapter. What can I say? Summer is good and work is long. Hopefully I'll see you all again soon. In the meantime, review and we can have long discussions on exactly how evil I am! ;)

**A/N 2:** For some reason when I upload these chapters they sometimes upload all funky and I don't really know why.. I forgot to check last night when I posted but realized what happened this morning so I'm just re-posting this so it makes a bit more sense.. Sorry for the nonsense.. I'll try to remember next time!


End file.
